


In questa vita o nell'altra

by CriForNì (CriForNi)



Category: SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Italy) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriForNi/pseuds/CriForN%C3%AC
Summary: "Pensa come sarebbe stato, se ci fossimo conosciuti, tipo a scuola, pensi che le cose sarebbero potute andare diversamente?"E se Martino e Niccolò si fossero conosciuti da adulti, invece?
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 35
Kudos: 20





	1. "Ciao, sono Niccolò"

**Author's Note:**

> Mi frullava per la testa questa idea già da un po' di tempo, spero di riuscire a tenere il passo, perché sono solita scrivere cose solo di getto in un momento qualsiasi senza programmare più di tanto come andranno le cose.  
> È il mio primo tentativo di universo alternativo. Quindi siate clementi.  
> E grazie. A chiunque darà una possibilità a questa storia.

Esausto.  
Era così che si sentiva Martino alle diciotto di quel venerdì pomeriggio, di una giornata che non gli aveva dato tregua. 

"Tre settimane Martino, non un giorno di più" 

Ecco quanto tempo avrebbe avuto per presentare al suo capo il progetto più importante della sua carriera da pubblicitario.  
Una carriera che non aveva propriamente cercato ma che si era presentata a lui cinque anni fa dopo innumerevoli colloqui di lavoro finiti male o dal quale aspetta ancora di essere ricontattato.  
È arrivato qui tra un le faremo sapere e l'altro senza avere la benché minima idea di ciò che stesse facendo.  
Poi l'ha capito. Caffè e fotocopie.  
Per lo più.  
Aveva detto di sì in attesa di trovare di meglio.  
Se l'era ripetuto tante volte nei momenti in cui preso dallo sconforto si sentiva quasi un fallito.  
Solo un'altro mese. Si diceva.  
Però poi un altro mese è diventato un altro anno e più conosceva il lavoro e più se ne innamorava e allora aveva deciso di riprendere gli studi a ventidue anni e si era portato a casa una laurea in scienze della comunicazione, che gli ha permesso di fare il grande salto.  
Da praticamente segretario a tratti schiavo a membro dello staff.  
Un traguardo non indifferente anche se  
decisamente molto lontano dagli studi di medicina che aveva deciso di intraprendere alla fine del liceo e che però, non lo rendevano felice come pensava e aveva abbandonato a metà del primo anno con tante proteste da parte di suo padre che pretendeva pure di mettere bocca.

Così, alla soglia dei trent'anni stava finalmente per ricevere quella promozione per il quale ha tanto sgobbato, dimenticandosi perfino di avere una vita privata.  
Se per vita privata si intende una pizza con gli amici il sabato sera e un gatto tanto affettuoso quanto rompipalle che lo aspetta a casa tutti i giorni.  
Lui manco lo voleva. Ma sua madre glie lo aveva affidato per partire con il suo compagno due anni prima e col cavolo che se l'era più ripreso.  
Vabbè, ormai si era pure affezionato al povero Elio che in fin dei conti gli bastavano quattro coccole e la ciotola piena di cibo per essere felice. 

Un po' come lui, che stava sognando solo il cinese da asporto, il suo divano, e un film su netflix che non avrebbe finito di guardare perché si sarebbe addormentato prima ancora di capirne la trama. 

"Martino, posso entrare?"  
"Si, stavo per andare via ma dimmi" 

Perché al tuo capo mica glie lo puoi dire, senti stronzo hai rotto i coglioni il mio turno è finito mezz'ora fa fammi andare a casa.  
Pure se avrebbe tanto voluto farlo. 

"Lunedì mattina cerca di essere qui per le nove, puntuale, arriva quello nuovo e cerchiamo di fare bella figura, l'hanno mandato apposta da-"  
"Lo so, Mario, me l'hai ripetuto cento volte nel giro di una settimana, impeccabili, presentabili, professionali, bla bla che c'avrà poi di tanto speciale questo" 

Puoi odiare una persona così? Per partito preso?  
Per Martino la risposta è semplicemente si.  
Già se lo sente Giovanni che lo cazzia dicendogli che manco lo conosce, di dargli una chance.  
Ma quale chance che questo magari viene qua per appropriarsi del suo territorio. 

"C'ha di tanto speciale che potrebbe pubblicarci su vogue Rametta, ecco che c'ha" 

E allora era stato zitto perché aveva smesso di chiamarlo Rametta più o meno un anno fa, e retrocedere dalle grazie del suo capo, dopo tutta la fatica che ha fatto per conquistarlo non era certo sua intenzione. 

Per chi poi? Che già se lo immagina Martino, mentre percorre quei quattro kilometri del raccordo anulare che lo separano dal tanto agoniato divano.  
Sto tipo con i capelli brizzolati, la cravatta da coglione e l'aria da so tutto io, scrivo per vogue, gne gne. 

Vabbè che Marti è cresciuto. E pure tanto.  
Ma mica si può pretendere che abbia completamente perso il suo animo un po'. Vabbè un po' tanto. Drammatico e pessimista. 

Per un momento se lo lascia credere, che magari invece sto fantomatico giornalista possa in realtà rivelarsi una persona piacevole con cui passare il tempo in ufficio.  
Ma scaccia subito il pensiero perché la sfiga di Martino Rametta riecheggia per tutta Roma partendo da borgata finocchio fino all'olgiata. 

Il lunedì mattina arriva decisamente troppo in fretta per i suoi gusti.  
Quarantotto ore di puro e totale ozio non bastano per soddisfare la sua fame di sonno, cibo spazzatura e un sabato sera un po' troppo alcolico per lui che non c'ha più diciannove anni.  
Ma il suo migliore amico si sta per sposare e il testimone non può di certo ritirarsi dalla lotta dopo sole due birre. 

"Martino ben svegliato, sono le nove e venticinque"  
"Lo so, lo so, c'era traffico"  
"Tra cinque minuti nel mio ufficio" 

OK. Era in ritardo. Per colpa del traffico di Roma alle otto e mezza di mattina.  
Comunque.  
Non per colpa sua che ha messo dieci sveglie proprio per evitare che accadesse.  
Però almeno sulla parte del presentabile si era dato da fare.  
Si era piaciuto pure lui una volta vestito, che di solito non si piace poi tanto pure se deve ammettere che nelle rare occasioni in cui gli era capitato di uscire con un uomo gli apprezzamenti al suo aspetto fisico non erano mancati. 

La camicia bianca gli avvolge le spalle larghe e definite, e i jeans neri definiscono le cosce toniche.  
Le innumerevoli partite di calcetto da ragazzino hanno dato i suoi frutti, dopotutto.  
Si è pure sistemato i capelli lasciando che il suo ciuffo, di cui va tanto fiero, ricadesse da una parte in un onda quasi perfetta.  
È stato bravo.  
Considerando che ci ha messo le mani alle sette e trentacinque con un occhio ancora chiuso e senza aver preso il primo caffè della giornata. 

Fa un respiro profondo, pronto a conoscere questo tizio, di cui sembrano parlare tutti questa mattina, dalla segretaria alla donna delle pulizie, e bussa alla porta un paio di volte prima di mettere su la sua miglior espressione professionale lasciando scivolare via quella da "Lavoreremo insieme ma stammi a tre palmi dal culo che già non ti sopporto" con cui si era svegliato. 

"Avanti"  
"Scusate il ritardo" 

Ok. Le cose sue due.  
O Martino si era costruito un immagine completamente distorta di lui.  
O alla fine vogue aveva deciso di mandargli il modello, invece. 

O forse era solo il protagonista della prossima campagna sull'igiene dentale perché non c'è verso che una persona possa avere i denti così incredibilmente bianchi e un sorriso così enorme.  
Soprattutto a quest'ora, di lunedì mattina poi. 

"Ciao, sono Niccolò" 

E per un istante Martino vorrebbe provare a ripetere il suo nome per sapere come si sente sulla sua lingua.  
Che poi non è il caso di pensare alla lingua adesso, che lo sta guardando con quegli occhioni verdi che a Marti ricordano l'estate, in perfetto contrasto con quella massa di ricci neri perfettamente in ordine nel loro disordine. 

Troppe cose sono passate per la testa di Martino nel giro di soli due minuti, cose che sicuramente non sono adatte per il lavoro. 

"Martino, piacere" 

Niccolò gli stringe la mano e Martino non è sicuro che il suo stomaco stia facendo questa strana cosa di contorcersi solo perché non ha avuto tempo di fare colazione. 

"Tranquillo comunque Marti, sono arrivato tardi pure io" 

In un altro momento, avrebbe trovato fastidioso il modo di ridacchiare di questo ragazzo apparso dal nulla e che gli parla come se si conoscessero da una vita, ma c'è qualcosa di confortante nel suo modo di ridere che fa ridere di rimando anche lui e non sa bene perché. 

Quando Niccolò lascia la sua mano, che ha indugiato più di quanto forse, sia professionalmente adeguato, Martino non riesce a scrollarsi di dosso la sensazione di un persistente formicolio sul palmo.  
Ignora comunque il pensiero, infilandosela in tasca. 

"Beh se ti va ti faccio fare il grande tour"  
"Che ne dici di un caffè prima?" 

Glie lo chiede come se avesse percepito che era esattamente ciò che Martino stava desiderando ardentemente.  
Che questo desiderio fosse in cima alla sua lista dei desideri solo prima di avergli posato gli occhi addosso, nessuno deve saperlo. Specialmente non lui.  
Quindi si limita ad annuire perché non crede di potersi fidare del suo tono di voce al momento.  
Manco gli avesse proposto di fuggire insieme da una festa per appartarsi chissà dove. 

"Mario, vieni anche tu?"  
"Ho del lavoro da fare, ma grazie Niccolò, Martino mi raccom-"  
"Tranquillo lo tratterò bene" 

E non era partito proprio alla grande considerando che il caffè alla fine aveva dovuto offrirglielo lui, perché era chiaro che Martino non si era premunito di spicci per la macchinetta. 

"Smettila di chiedere scusa"  
"Okay ma tu non dirlo a Mario, si era raccomand-"  
"Non glie lo dico ma la prossima volta il caffè me lo offri al bar"  
"Affare fatto" 

Nessuno dovrebbe sembrare così carino mentre fa una smorfia provocata da un disgustoso caffè da trenta centesimi. In ogni caso. 

"E comunque esagera, ho la sensazione che pensi che io conti davvero qualcosa in redazione"  
"Ah perché non è così?"  
"Ma te pare?" 

La mattinata era passata sorprendentemente senza intoppi.  
Martino si è sentito abbastanza fiero di se stesso quando, dopo aver condotto Niccolò alla scrivania che sarebbe stata sua per le successive tre settimane, si era reso conto di aver fatto meno pensieri impuri di quanto si sarebbe aspettato. 

A parte il piccolo incidente all'erogatore dell'acqua, quando a seguito di una battuta  
che in fin dei conti non faceva neanche troppo ridere Niccolò aveva riso così fragorosamente da rovesciarsi l'ultimo goccio d'acqua sul mento e dannazione quel ragazzo rideva con tutto il corpo e Martino si sarebbe sporto a leccargli via quella maledetta goccia finita non si sa come a scivolargli giù per il pomo d'adamo.

Però, non era tanto il fatto che trovasse Niccolò bello da morire.  
Gli occhi ce li aveva.  
E a quanto pare ce li avavano pure quelle galline che in pausa pranzo non facevano altro che dire quanto fosse carino l'ultimo arrivato. 

"Ma hai visto che occhi?"  
"Ma poi è un gentiluomo, mi ha offerto il caffè"  
"Dite che è sposato?"  
"Pagherei per vederlo senza maglietta" 

Era insano essere geloso, ovviamente, ma non ha potuto fare a meno di provare un certo fastidio per il modo in cui parlavano di lui.  
Neanche fosse un pezzo di carne.  
Gli era bastata una mattinata per capire che in Niccolò ci fosse qualcosa di più, del semplice bell'aspetto.  
Si è stupito di come avesse trovato incredibilmente facile parlare con lui, di quanto fosse preparato e intelligente e creativo in un modo tanto strano quanto affascinante che l'attrazione fisica, se pur indiscutibile, era passata in secondo piano.

"Dai alla fine potrebbe essere interessante lavorare con te"  
Gli aveva detto a un certo punto Martino, carico di un audacia che non pensava di avere.  
Niccolò lo aveva raggiunto alla sua scrivania per esporgli delle idee e non si era nemmeno stizzito del fatto che si fosse seduto sul tavolo creando disordine lì dove aveva trascorso due ore abbondanti a sistemare.  
"Perché scusa avevi dubbi?"  
"Beh diciamo che non mi aspettavo di trovare te stamattina ecco"  
Sperava davvero che la sua faccia non lo avesse tradito tingendosi di rosso perché si stava sentendo bruciare e davvero non era il caso di far trasparire emozioni davanti ad un tizio che magari c'aveva pure una moglie a casa che lo aspettava e con cui, cosa più importante, avrebbe dovuto lavorare per il prossimo mese o giù di lì.

E che in questo momento lo stava guardando con quel sorriso sghembo che era sicuro doversi togliere dalla testa prima di subito.

"E chi pensavi di trovare, Marti?"

Marti. Che non ha potuto fare a meno di notare che Niccolò si è avvicinato, sporgendosi un po' in avanti per pronunciare il suo nome con voce particolarmente solenne e pericolosamente vicina al suo viso. 

"Che ne so, un vecchio"  
"E invece ti sono toccato io"  
"Eh"  
"non sei deluso quindi?"  
"No dai, me poteva anda peggio"  
"Ma come ti permett- o mio dio Luca" 

"Nico? Che ci fai qua?"  
"Vi conoscete?" 

Martino e Luca si erano persi di vista, finito il liceo, e incontrati di nuovo diversi anni dopo ad una rimpatriata di quelle che si organizzano su Facebook e a cui di solito partecipano la metà delle persone.  
A lui l'aveva convinto Giovanni.  
Dopo settimane di piagnistei impossibili da sopportare aveva detto sì per disperazione.  
Ed era stato proprio Luca a fargli avere un colloquio qui, ci lavorava già da un paio d'anni lui. A quanto pare aveva trovato la sua strada come tecnico informatico e Martino era stato felice di averlo ritrovato dopo tutto quel tempo. 

"Si Marti non puoi capire, Nico ha dato lezioni di pianoforte a mia cugina per anni"  
"A proposito come sta?"  
"È ancora innamorata di te ma come biasimarla sei sempre uno gnocco pazzesco"  
"E tu sempre esagerato" 

Martino ha osservato lo scambio con più interesse del dovuto, cercando di carpire ogni più piccolo dettaglio della vita privata di Niccolò.  
Pure se non avrebbe dovuto. 

"Suoni il pianoforte?"  
Era ovvio. Visto che aveva appena scoperto facesse addirittura l'insegnante.  
Ma quell'informazione ha stretto il cuore di Martino in un impercettibile morsa di affetto, e ha chiesto senza pensare.  
"Non più come prima, ma si"  
"Bello, magari una volta mi fai ascoltare qualcosa" 

Stabilendo il contatto visivo con lui in quel momento, Martino non ha potuto fare a meno di notare uno strato di rosso che ricopriva la sua pelle pallida.  
I suoi occhi scesero rapidamente sulla bocca di Niccolò, la punta della lingua passò sopra il labbro inferiore e l'inizio di un sorriso gentile passò sulle sue labbra. 

Martino scosse leggermente la testa prima di distogliere lo sguardo.


	2. "Non c'era nessuna domanda, nel messaggio dico"

Il mercoledì mattina successivo, Martino si svegliò disteso sul letto come una stella marina, particolarmente strano visto che solitamente era abituato a rannicchiarsi da un lato del materasso senza muoversi troppo durante la notte, tanto che rifare il letto era incredibilmente facile, bastava tirare su le coperte.  
Quel che rendeva tutto ancora più strano, e confuso, però, era il fatto che si fosse svegliato praticamente sudato.

In pieno inverno. 

Quando i ricordi del sogno fatto quella notte gli tornarono in mente spalancò gli occhi, vergognandosi di sé stesso e sentendosi per un momento, di nuovo il Martino quattordicenne.  
Quello timido e impaurito, che inizia a capire che forse forse le ragazze non gli piacciono ed erano piuttosto gli addominali di Justin Timberlake a provocare quella strana sensazione proprio sotto la cintura.

Niccolò era diventato, nell'ultima settimana, un pensiero fisso ed era quasi certo non potesse venire nulla di buono da questo. 

Non si era mai lasciato guidare dai suoi istinti, quanto più dalla razionalità, nella vita così come nelle relazioni che aveva avuto in passato e che di fatto l'avevano lasciato sempre con l'amaro in bocca. 

Il distacco fisico, e quello emotivo, erano secondo lui l'unico modo per sopravvivere in un mondo in cui tutti ricercavano l'amore ma che poi finivano inevitabilmente con il cuore spezzato a piangere sulla spalla del migliore amico di turno o a far scontare ai propri figli tutto il dolore che lacerava loro l'anima.  
E no. Grazie.  
Martino non era disposto ad essere una di quelle persone.  
Mai. 

A poco sarebbe servito ammettere che una parte di lui, ogni tanto, avrebbe voluto poter avere qualcuno con cui condividere le gioie e gli scazzi della vita di tutti i giorni. 

Una doccia fredda gli avrebbe sicuramente fatto bene. 

E forse gli avrebbe pure fatto bene iniziare ad ignorare i messaggi di Niccolò.  
Chi diavolo manda ancora gli sms al giorno d'oggi, poi? 

\- Buongiorno :) Ho delle idee che penso potrebbero interessarti.  
Ah. E forse sarebbe ora tu mi offrissi quel caffè. 

Niccolò era seduto alla sua scrivania e aveva appena finito di modificare una delle clip del progetto a cui stava lavorando insieme a Martino.  
Si sentiva agitato e irrequieto in un modo che non aveva mai sperimentato prima.  
Il che lo rese ancora più agitato perché c'aveva messo anni per capire come tenere a bada le sue emozioni, sempre tanto prorompenti e che gli avevano causato in passato, non pochi problemi a relazionarsi con le persone. 

Decise quindi di prendersi una pausa e raggiunse la sala break senza accorgersi che stava trattenendo il respiro piuttosto che buttarlo fuori. 

"Oi Nico buongiorno"  
"Ciao luchi"  
"Tutto ok? Non c'hai na bella faccia"  
"che dire, ti ringrazio"  
"Figurati.. però davvero, tutto bene?"  
"Solo un po' stressato per questo progetto, ma bene tranquillo" 

Potrebbe non ammetterlo, ma Niccolò amava questo lavoro e voleva farlo bene.  
Ultimamente aveva passato un sacco di ore extra in redazione e sperava davvero, prima o poi, di avere la possibilità di lavorare ad un grande progetto.  
Fino ad ora aveva lavorato solo a piccole campagne pubblicitarie e per quanto ne sapeva lo aveva fatto bene.  
In fin dei conti era riuscito a farsi assumere da vogue dopo un stage gratuito durato sei mesi, durante i quali con non poche difficoltà aveva dovuto sottostare al volere dei suoi, che lo stavano mantenendo assecondando a detta loro "un altra delle tue idee strampalate nico, dovrai crescere prima o poi". 

Portare a casa quel contratto e fare le valige prendendone una sua, è stata la più grande soddisfazione della sua vita. 

Suo padre non ha comunque fatto in tempo a chiedergli scusa. O a dirgli che nonostante tutto fosse fiero di suo figlio.  
Morì cinque mesi dopo. Non si parlavano da tre. 

"So io che ti ci vuole"  
"E sarebbe?"  
"Stasera andiamo tutti al baretto qua dietro a farci un apertivo, vieni con noi"  
"Non lo so Lu non sono tanto in ve-"  
"Non accetto un no come risposta, puoi portare pure coso la, come si chiamava? Francesco? Stai ancora con Francesco?"  
"A parte che so passati tipo otto anni, e poi non è che stavamo proprio insieme"  
"Vabbè, vieni te"  
"Dai, va bene"  
"senti ma che ne pensi di -" 

"Niccolò?" 

Smise di bere il suo caffè perdendosi per un secondo nella voce gentile che aveva pronunciato il suo nome in un modo molto più dolce di quanto fosse abituato di solito. 

Avrebbe giurato di averci letto un velo di timidezza.

Ma ricacció subito il pensiero in un angolino della sua testa, lì dove teneva tutti i sogni irrealizzabili e in cui da qualche giorno avevano preso posto pure gli occhi meravigliosi di Martino Rametta. 

"Ehi ciao Marti"  
"Scusa non eri alla tua postazione e volevo chiederti un paio di cose riguardo - ciao Luchì" 

"Ciao martì, scappo che è tardi, a dopo allora nico, ci conto" 

A Niccolò non è sfuggito l'occhiolino che ha rivolto a Martino mentre usciva dalla sala senza neanche attendere una risposta da parte sua. 

"Non ti è piaciuta?" 

Martino stava guardando a terra.

"Marti?"  
"È, si, cosa?"  
"Dico, la clip, non ti è piaciuta?"  
"Ah si, certo, se vieni nel mio ufficio però vorrei parlare di alcune modifiche, finisci la tua pausa comunque, ti aspetto lì" 

Martino lasciò rapidamente la stanza e praticamente corse verso l'ascensore per tornare al terzo piano.  
Una volta dentro desideró di aver preso le scale, invece.  
Almeno avrebbe avuto una giustificazione plausibile a tutto quel rossore sulle guance che quel maledetto specchio che ingrandisce la faccia faceva ben poco per nascondere. 

Solo una volta arrivato nel suo ufficio cercò di riprendere un po' di calma che gli sarebbe servita per affrontare di nuovo Niccolò da lì a pochi minuti.  
Peccato che non riuscisse a togliersi dalla testa ciò che aveva accidentalmente sentito poco prima. 

Avrebbe ovviamente giurato fino alla morte che no. Non stava di certo origliando di proposito. 

Quindi vabbè, Niccolò era fidanzato.  
Il che non avrebbe dovuto stupirlo poi più di tanto. Giusto? 

Ciò che lo sconvolgeva di più era il fatto che stesse con un uomo.  
Perché lui sul pensiero che sicuramente Niccolò fosse etero fino al midollo ci si stava crogiolando per evitare qualche cazzata che inevitabilmente avrebbe distrutto la sua autostima e forse pure la sua vita. 

Madonna Martino smettila di fare sti pensieri apocalittici. 

Ma che c'hai diciasette anni?  
Per carità. Che a diciassette anni aveva conosciuto Marco, che gli aveva fatto credere che gli piacesse sul serio e poi l'aveva mollato alla stazione di Milano senza troppe spiegazioni e da quel giorno non l'aveva mai più rivisto. 

Certo, se potesse incontrare il sé diciassettenne gli farebbe piacere sbattergli in faccia che è arrivato lì, dove lui non ha mai creduto potesse arrivare. 

Aveva una laurea, un buon lavoro, un ufficio tutto suo con vista colosseo. Che non è da sottovalutare.  
E una scrivania che non c'aveva mai fatto caso ma sembrava davvero molto costosa.  
E non gli è mai passato per la testa quanto sarebbe bello Niccolò piegato sulla quella scrivania. Mai. 

Il bussare della porta lo fece leggermente sobbalzare, ricomponendo in un attimo i suoi pensieri pronunciò un "entra" che a lui sembrò sufficientemente calmo e composto. 

"Eccomi, scusa, ho beccato Sara in corridoio e quanto velocemente può parlare una persona? Perché io sono sempre stato logorroico ma, seriamente, non stava zitta, tipo la macchinetta sputadolcetti delle giostre c'hai presente? Che poi per carità interessante sapere quante volte al giorno, Branko, il suo cane, ma poi chi chiama un cane come il tizio dell'orosc-"

La risata scrosciante di Martino interrompe bruscamente il blaterare senza sosta di Niccolò che ride pure lui ma più perché si è lasciato contagiare che per altro. 

E se si sofferma un po' troppo sulle labbra vibranti di Martino, lui non se ne accorge. 

"Lo sto facendo pure io ve?"  
"Si, ma ti capisco, il cane astrologo avrebbe fatto strano pure a me" 

Niccolò si siede di fronte a lui e Martino non può fare a meno di trovare incredibilmente adorabile il modo in cui si scosta il ciuffo dalla fronte rivelando un luccichio negli occhi che gli avrebbe fatto venire voglia di cascarci dentro. 

"E tu Marti? Di che segno sei?"  
"Non ci credo nell'oroscopo"  
"Beh ti farò sapere che oggi il toro ha molte probabilità di incontrare la sua anima gemella"  
"Ah si? Interessante, peccato che io sia gemelli"  
"Ma lo sono io" 

Il silenzio che seguì non fu imbarazzante o scomodo.  
Solo due occhi che guardano altri due occhi cercando di leggere in loro qualcosa, che probabilmente entrambi avevano paura di scoprire ma che non potevano far a meno di voler sapere. 

"Così, il progetto"  
"Si.."  
"Mi è piaciuta molto l'idea che hai avuto di rendere tridimensionali le immagini, non me lo sarei mai aspettato da uno che usa ancora gli sms per interagire, mai guarda"  
"Per questo non hai neanche risposto? perché sono troppo poco all'avanguardia?" 

Martino Rametta signori e signore. Campione mondiale della zappa sui piedi. 

"Non c'era nessuna domanda, nel messaggio dico. Per questo non ho risposto" 

E di scuse di merda. 

"Certo, comunque.. della musica che ne pensi?"  
"Ecco, di quello ti volevo parlare, mi ha lasciato un po'.. perplesso diciamo"  
"Perché?"  
"La musica celtica Nì? Veramente?" 

Che cazzo aveva appena fatto?  
L' aveva veramente chiamato Nì? 

Stava cercando di trovare un modo per uscirne con nonchalance quando vide Niccolò passarsi una mano sul labbro inferiore e un sorriso tutto denti si diffuse sul suo viso.

Un altro di quei maledetti sorrisi accecanti. 

Non gli rimase altro da fare se non abbassare lo sguardo sulla scrivania fingendo di essere interessato alle bozze di un lavoro che gli era stato appioppato quella mattina.  
Come se non avesse già troppe cose per la testa. 

"Se ti va possiamo organizzarci per domani, e sceglierla insieme, la musica"  
"Okay"  
"Okay?"  
"Okay" 

Quando la porta dell'ufficio si chiuse alle sue spalle, Martino ci appoggiò la fronte sopra.  
Senza sapere, che dall'altra parte, la mano di Niccolò ha indugiato sulla maniglia prima di lasciarla andare con un sospiro. 

Solo dieci minuti dopo ricevette un messaggio 

\- Ma tu ci vieni al bar stasera?????????

\- Si.


	3. "Dovrei davvero andare"

Martino stava bevendo il suo gin tonic seduto al bancone del bar.  
Ascoltando, relativamente, la discussione che era in corso tra Giovanni e i suoi colleghi di lavoro.  
Che poi negli anni erano diventati amici e con il quale più di una volta si era ritrovato a far serata, coinvolgendo appunto, anche il suo migliore amico, che non aveva avuto, come previsto, nessuna difficoltà ad integrarsi nel gruppo se pur nella vita aveva deciso di intraprendere tutt'altro tipo di percorso. 

Giovanni Garau. Avvocato.  
Difensore dei casini altrui. Praticamente.  
Non aveva mai fatto fatica ad immaginare che quella potesse essere la carriera perfetta per lui. 

Gli parve stessero parlando della partita della Roma prevista per la domenica successiva.  
Un argomento di conversazione a cui solitamente avrebbe partecipato con entusiasmo, ma che quella sera si stava confondendo con i suoi pensieri molto più di quanto avrebbe mai voluto ammettere.

E i suoi pensieri avevano un nome ed un cognome che stava trovando particolarmente difficile ignorare.  
A questo punto. 

La porta si aprì con un tintinnio e la testa bionda di Luca spuntò subito dopo.  
Appena dietro di lui, Niccolò.

Appunto.

"Un altro per favore"

Aveva iniziato a piovere fuori. Quindi Niccolò aveva alcune gocce d'acqua sul viso e sul cappotto blu fin troppo largo per la sua esile figura.  
Che lo facevano apparire quasi scintillante e Martino si ritrovò a deglutire e guardare il ragazzo dietro il bancone del bar con fare ansioso.

"Ciao rega, Gio lui è Niccolò"  
"Piacere, Giovanni"  
"Niccolò piacere"

Per un attimo si maledisse di trovarsi nella posizione in cui si trovava.  
Da qui il sorriso che era sicuro stesse sfoggiando Nico non riusciva a vederlo e si è ritrovato, suo malgrado, a sperare di averne la possibilità almeno una volta nel corso di quella serata.

Non dovette aspettare molto visto che una volta che i suoi occhi puntarano quelli di Martino dall'altra parte della sala questo sorrise subito creando quelle piccole rughe ai lati della bocca che istantaneamente fecero sorridere anche lui.

"Nico, giochi a freccette?"  
"Penso prima andrò a prendere qualcosa da bere"

Si trasferì per unirsi a Martino al bar.

"Non ho mai visto Giovanni prima, in che reparto lavora?"  
"Oh no, non lavora con noi, è un mio amico"  
"Mmmh ho capito, che bevi?"  
"Gin tonic, e che cos'era quel Mmh?"

Niccolò annuisce e il gesto provoca lo scompigliarsi della sua frangia eccessivamente lunga ma perfettamente modellata e Martino ebbe un visione di sé stesso intento a passarci le dita in mezzo.  
Ma deve essere solo il gin.  
E quei capelli devono essere incredibilmente morbidi.

"Niente, Un MI-TO per favore"  
"Un che?" 

L' espressione fintemente oltraggiata di Niccolò per l'evidente mancanza di conoscenza da parte di Martino provocò in quest'ultimo una risatina molto poco virile.  
E stranamente non ne fu affatto imbarazzato. 

"Non lo conosci sul serio? MI - TO Milano Torino, ma è famosissimo...dobbiamo assolutamente rimediare"  
"No.. prima dimmi che ce sta in mezzo"  
"il Vermouth rosso e il Campari, na mina Marti, fidati"  
"Madonna che obbrobrio, rimango fedele al mio gin tonic"  
"Noioso"  
"Come scusa?"  
"Ho detto, sei noioso"  
"Ma come ti permetti?" 

L'occhiolino che gli fece subito dopo avrebbe seriamente rischiato di trasformarlo in una di quelle pozzanghere che si erano sicuramente formate sul marciapiede in seguito al diluvio che pareva esserci fuori. 

"Ordinane due, ma se fa schifo paghi tu"  
"per chi mi hai preso? Avrei pagato comunque, anche per il tuo noiosissimo e banale cocktail" 

Sembrava troppo bello nella luce fioca del bar e la sua camicia si era leggermente sollevata mentre si toglieva la giacca, rivelando, anche se solo brevemente, i suoi addominali.  
Il mito se lo scolò in tre sorsi. 

"Madonna Nì, la morte"  
"Ma te credo, va sorseggia-"  
"No.. fa schifo, spero tu abbia gusti così di merda solo per quanto riguarda i drink, sei pazzo Fares" 

La risata gli muore in gola quando si accorge che Niccolò non stava ridendo insieme a lui.  
Aveva detto qualcosa di sbagliato? 

L'espressione smarrita che fece Niccolò prima di abbassare leggermente la testa guardando a terra gli provocò un moto di rabbia verso se stesso e la sua maledetta boccaccia.  
E l'istinto di abbracciarlo si fece più forte ogni minuto che trascorsero in silenzio.  
Che non devono essere stati più di tre. In realtà.

"Se ho detto qualcosa di -"  
"Penso che andrò ad umiliare Luca battendolo a freccette, vieni?"

Quando Martino rispose, Niccolò era già troppo lontano per ascoltare.

"Penso guarderò da qui"

Hanno continuato a giocare per i quaranta minuti successivi e Martino non si era mai mosso dallo sgabello.  
Concentrandosi su Niccolò e avendo questa strana sensazione di volersi assicurare che lui stesse bene.  
Un senso di protezione che non si spiegava e che onestamente non sapeva davvero da dove venisse ne perché fosse così presente dentro di lui in quel momento.

"Che cazzo di mira c'hai zi, trecento punti"  
"Dieci decimi"  
"O na cifra de culo"  
"Vabbè Gio, hai perso con dignità"

Disse, portandosi teatralmente la mano al petto e allargandola proprio sul cuore. 

Martino sorrise. Ma si rilassó solo quando Niccolò, girandosi verso di lui, alzò due dita in segno di vittoria, che si ritrovó a ricambiare con il cuore che batteva troppo veloce per poter dare la colpa all'alcool. Questa volta. 

"Lo conosco quel sorriso" 

Sobbalzò un po' alla voce di Giovanni che nel frattempo lo aveva raggiunto lasciando Luca da solo ad affrontare la sua imminente sconfitta. 

"Ma che sorriso, ma che stai a dì"  
"Me voi percula a me Marti?"  
"Gio.."  
"Dimmi" 

Rispose l'amico con l'aria di chi già sa, cosa sta per ascoltare.  
In un altro momento Martino si sarebbe stizzito dall'atteggiamento consapevole e leggermente provocatorio del suo migliore amico.  
Ma aveva bisogno di dirlo ad alta voce prima di esplodere in tanti piccoli frammenti che avrebbero fatto invidia al bicchiere appena scivolato dalle mani della ragazza seduta poco lontano da loro. 

"Misa che mi piace"  
"Misa?"  
"Gio cazzo, mi piace m-to"  
"È?"  
"Molto Gio mi piace molto cazzo"  
"E do sta il problema scusa? Finalmente direi, cominciavo a pensare di dover allestire una camera in più a casa mia, per la tua vecchiaia"  
"Sei un cretino e comunque il problema non è un problema"  
"E allora? Non te sto a capi"  
"Sono tanti, non uno, tanti"  
"Tipo, quali?"  
"Tipo che è fidanzato, tipo che lavoriamo insieme e se Mario lo scopre mi scordo la promozione e probabilmente pure il lavoro, tipo che non lo conosco per niente e-"  
"Te l'ha detto lui che è fidanzato?"  
"No"  
"Quindi te lo sei immagin-"  
"Ho sentito che parlava di questo tipo con Luca"  
"Già il fatto che parlasse di tipo è un punto a tuo favore, e hai proprio sentito le parole -il mio fidanzato?- perché mi dispiacerebbe un po' per lui visto come Niccolò guarda un altro... l'altro saresti tu"  
"Ma che stai a di"  
"Oh ma stai a arrossì?" 

Non a caso. Proprio in quel momento si ritrovò a girare lo sguardo verso il gruppo di amici.  
Uno di questi. Michele, stava tenendo un braccio intorno alle spalle di Niccolò evidentemente complimentandosi con lui per l'ennesima vittoria a freccette e desiderò che fosse lui. Invece. 

Niccolò, quasi come se si stesse sentendo osservato, girò la testa nella sua direzione.  
Cercó i suoi occhi. E li trovò.  
Sorrise. 

"Marti senti a me, parlaci e smettila de fatte tutte ste pippe mentali" 

Erano oltre le due quando la serata purtroppo, o per fortuna, terminò.  
La pioggia aveva cessato di cadere sulle strade, lasciando il posto a un freddo che costrinse Niccolò a coprirsi fin sopra la bocca.  
Questo non gli impedì di avvicinarsi a Martino, che rimasto solo con Giovanni era nel bel mezzo di un'accesa discussione su quanto fosse stupido voler tornare a casa a piedi quando poteva tranquillamente accompagnarlo lui in macchina. 

"Senti devi lavorare presto domani e stai dall'altra parte di Roma, non insiste, ce metto dieci minuti a piedi"  
"Ma ti accompagno io"  
"È?"  
"Oh perfetto, me ne vado allora, grazie Nico"  
"Gio" 

Maledetto Giovanni. 

"Ciao rega" 

Il tragitto in macchina è stato effettivamente più breve di quanto Niccolò, o Martino, se non si fosse addormentato con la testa poggiata sul finestrino del passeggero, avrebbero voluto. 

Fortunatamente la via glie l'aveva sbiascicata non appena salito in macchina. 

Una volta accostato sotto al portone non era sicuro di come svegliarlo.  
Il suo primo istinto è stato quello di portargli una mano sul viso.  
Che, per inciso, era rimasto un paio di minuti ad ammirare cercando di scorgere ogni dettaglio.  
Dalla punta del naso, alle sopracciglia in quel momento aggrottate, alla spolverata di lentiggini che gli ricopriva gli zigomi e che ha avuto la tentazione di contare. O di baciare.  
Ma si ritrasse a metà strada. 

"Marti, ehi, siamo arrivati"  
"Cinque minuti Nì"  
"Dai, ti accompagno su" 

Troppo stordito dal sonno, e forse anche un pochino da quei quattro cocktail che si era concesso in quel giorno infrasettimanale pure se non avrebbe dovuto, Martino non ci pensò nemmeno a protestare.  
Tutto quello che sapeva era che voleva stare vicino a Niccolò.  
Essere suo amico. Forse lavorare su più progetti con lui. Qualsiasi cosa.  
Qualsiasi cosa anche se avesse significato non avere ciò che realmente avrebbe voluto. 

"Piano?"  
"Quarto"  
"Menomale che c'hai l'ascensore allora"  
"Stai insinuando che sono pesante?"  
"Lo stai dicendo tu, non io" 

Avrebbe voluto scoprirlo. 

Raggiungere la porta dell'appartamento era stato più facile del previsto.  
Martino aveva ripreso coscienza e camminare non sembrava più un impresa impossibile per lui.  
Lo era piuttosto non lasciarsi trasportare dall'istinto, infame, traditore, che gli stava gridando senza troppi giri di parole di fare una mossa nei confronti di quel ragazzo meraviglioso che lo aveva appena accompagnato a casa assicurandosi pure che arrivasse effettivamente all'interno dell'abitazione. 

"Non dovevi accompagnarmi fin qui"  
"Oooh.. ma credi lo abbia fatto per carità? Tutto ha un prezzo Marti"  
"A beh.. me pareva, e sentiamo, cosa vuoi in cambio?"  
"Una cena, a casa mia, cucino io" 

Il tempo sembrava essersi fermato quando entrambi si resero conto della posizione in cui si erano improvvisamente trovati senza neanche sapere come.  
Niccolò stava ingabbiando Martino con le mani sulla porta d'ingresso e i loro visi erano pericolosamente vicini, tanto che Niccolò non ci pensò neppure un secondo, quando poggió la fronte contro quella dell'altro.  
Che emise un sospiro tremante. 

"Nì.."  
"Marti, ci vieni a cena da me?"  
"E il tuo fid.. Francesco?"  
"Chi?"  
"Francesco, ne parlavi con Luca l'altro giorno e io non-"  
"Marti.. "  
"Smettila di chiamarmi marti"  
"Perché?"  
"Perché lo dici con quel tono di voce che-"  
"Marti.. devi imparare ad ascoltarle bene, le conversazioni"  
"Non -"  
"No"

Così vicini. Troppo vicini. 

"Vado allora"  
"Okay" 

Nessuno dei due fece una mossa per muoversi. Però. 

Niccolò quasi soffocò un gemito prima di far cadere la testa vicino alla spalla di Martino.  
Che nel frattempo aveva poggiato una mano sulla sua vita.  
Leggera. Come se avesse paura che affondando troppo le unghie non sarebbe poi più riuscito a scastrarle.  
Lo sentí ridere proprio accanto al suo orecchio e Martino era sicuro che fosse il miglior cazzo di suono che avesse mai sentito in tutta la sua vita. 

"Che ridi"  
"Ci vieni, quindi?"  
"Ci vengo" 

Finendo con gli occhi sulle labbra di Martino, Niccolò pronunciò con poca convinzione le successive parole 

"Dovrei davvero andare"  
"S-si dovrest-" 

Nel momento in cui le loro labbra si incontrarono, Martino fu sicuro di aver sentito un fuoco d'artificio sparare. 

Ma forse. Era solo il suo petto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So che sicuramente vi siete accorti dei riferimenti alla seconda stagione che butto ogni tanto qua e là.  
> E più forte di me.  
> Spero solo non risultino troppo fuori contesto perché proprio non riesco a rinunciarci.


	4. "Perché devi essere così maledettamente gentile con me?"

Martino entrò in casa e si appoggiò alla porta chiusa per un momento, prima di scivolare lentamente e sedersi sul pavimento freddo.  
Portò le ginocchia al petto ed emise un respiro tremante, ricacciando indietro un nodo in gola che presagiva lacrime.

Il telefono gli vibrò da qualche parte nelle tasche del giubbotto che non si era neanche preso la briga di togliere. 

Era un messaggio di Niccolò : Mi dispiace. 

Esalò uno sbuffo e ci pensò solo qualche secondo prima di comporre il numero. 

Ci vollero solo due squilli prima che ottenesse risposta. 

Come se la persona dall'altra parte della cornetta avesse tenuto il telefono in mano in attesa di un messaggio, o una chiamata, che con tutta probabilità non non sarebbe mai arrivata.

"Marti"  
"Perché devi essere così maledettamente gentile con me? Perché devi esse così perfe-"  
"Credevo che lo volessi anche tu mi dispiace se - scusa non ho pensato che forse tu -"  
"Certo che lo volevo, lo voglio" 

Poco più di un sussurro.  
Eppure Niccolò sembrava aver sentito comunque.  
Un sospiro di sollievo si udì dall'altro capo. 

"E allora? Mi spieghi perché sei scappato via così?"  
"Non posso" 

Fu tutto quello che disse. 

Ci fu silenzio per un lungo istante. Solo un respiro accelerato mischiato con un altro respiro accelerato. 

Meccanico. Troppo meccanico.  
Ora che aveva avuto la possibilità di scoprire cosa si provasse sentendoselo addosso. 

"Non capisco, sinceramente Martino, parlami"  
"Mi sono fatto il culo Nico, il culo vero negli ultimi quattro anni per ottenere questo lavoro e non - "  
"Ti rendi conto che questo è temporaneo? Ti rendi conto che tra neanche un mese io non lavorerò più con te?" 

La verità è che la scusa del lavoro era la più facile da sciorinare.  
Senza implicazioni sentimentali che andassero a scavare nel profondo delle paure che per tutti quegli anni lo avevano fatto sentire piccolo, e inadeguato all'amore. 

Mettici pure che da quando Niccolò era comparso nella sua vita, Martino era sicuro di non avere più alcun potere su quelle emozioni.  
Represse da talmente tanto tempo che si era ormai convinto di non poterle più provare.  
Aveva sconvolto il suo mondo in più di un modo, nonostante lo conoscesse da poco tempo, e non era più così sicuro di riuscire a riprendere il controllo della sua vita come se nulla fosse. 

"Nì.. Ci sei ancora?"  
"Si"  
"Possiamo per il momento, almeno finché non finiamo di -" 

Non gli lasciò finire la frase. Forse non ci sarebbe riuscito comunque. 

"Okay. Amici allora"  
"Amici" 

Sembrava sbagliato anche solo dirlo.  
Un singhiozzo silenzioso gli scosse le spalle. 

"Notte Marti"  
"Notte Nico" 

Niccolò sedeva alla sua scrivania facendo del suo meglio per concentrarsi sul compito da svolgere.  
Era rimasto sveglio fino alle prime luci dell'alba e nel momento in cui era finalmente riuscito a prendere sonno la sveglia aveva suonato riportandolo alla realtà.  
La tentazione di spegnerla e girarsi dall'altra parte ignorando le responsabilità, e più nello specifico, Martino, era stata forte. 

Si sforzò però di uscire dal letto e cominciare la sua giornata.  
Già troppo spesso si ritrovava a sguazzare nell autocommiserazione e pensò, con un pizzico di rabbia, che un rifiuto da parte di un ragazzo, se pur gli piacesse da morire, non poteva essere il motivo per il quale la sua testa subisse una battuta d'arresto. 

Perché si. Martino l'aveva sostanzialmente rifiutato.  
Evidentemente aveva letto troppo nei suoi occhi che lo guardavano come se avesse voluto qualcosa da lui.  
Probabilmente se l'era solo immaginata, quell'elettricità che aveva percepito ogni singola volta in cui sono stati troppo vicini per definirla solo "amicizia" o "collaborazione".

Pensò che probabilmente fosse meglio così. 

"Ehi" 

Appunto.  
Il motivo della sua distrazione si era palesato davanti a lui, e a giudicare dalle occhiaie che contornavano i suoi occhi di solito così espressivi anche Martino aveva avuto difficoltà a dormire quella notte. 

"Ciao.."  
"Ti ho portato questo... dal bar" 

Un sorriso timido e insicuro sbocciò sul viso di Martino, che gli porse il bicchierino di plastica come fosse un ramoscello d'ulivo simbolo della rigenerazione dopo la distruzione causata dal diluvio,  
e Niccolò non riuscì a fare a meno di sorridere di rimando. 

Tutta la rabbia che pensava di provare fino a quel momento, era scomparsa. 

"Come va?"  
"Bene.."  
"Senti, so che-"  
"Marti, va tutto bene"  
"Ok, ti va se rivediamo insieme quella clip? Dovremmo davvero cominciare a combinare qualcosa di concreto e so che forse adesso le cose possono sembrare un po' -"  
"La finisci di blaterare? Certo che la rivediamo, te l'ho chiesto io no? Dai gira di qua"  
"Si" 

Era troppo cauto. 

"E smettila di essere strano"  
"Non sono strano" 

Niccolò lo guardò soltanto, alzando le sopracciglia fino a praticamente l'attaccatura dei capelli e Martino che nel frattempo si era sistemato accanto a lui, reagì dandogli una piccola spallata. 

"Sta zitto" 

L'elettricità la sentì scorrere su, per la spina dorsale. 

"Ok, ti faccio vedere" 

Niccolò stava facendo scorrere il puntatore del mouse sullo schermo del computer indicando le immagini che aveva accuratamente selezionato, cercando di analizzare ad alta voce e nel modo più preciso possibile, dove riteneva giusto tagliare, dove l'audio doveva essere aggiustato.

Martino, che era dietro di lui, rimase in silenzio ed ascoltò affascinato il modo minuzioso in cui Niccolò si soffermò, più che sul resto, ad esporre il modo in cui avrebbe voluto esaltare i colori e alcune particolari immagini. 

Come se fosse la guida in un museo e stesse spiegando l'arte vista dai suoi occhi. 

Voleva vedere il mondo dagli occhi di Niccolò.  
L'idea che forse, aveva perso la sua occasione, quasi lo fece piangere di nuovo. 

"Quindi che ne pensi?" 

Chiese, girandosi per guardare Martino negli occhi. 

"Che c'è?"  
"Nì, è..." 

Deglutì.  
Non riusciva a trovare le parole per descrivere quello che stava provando senza risultare un cretino.  
Per essersela squagliata lasciando vincere ciò che ora, non gli sembrava più così importante. 

Che cazzo gli aveva detto la testa? 

"So che la musica non ti piace, però ho pensato ad un altra opzione, te la faccio ascoltare se ti va"  
"In realtà ho avuto un idea, posso?" 

Chiese senza attendere una risposta ed allungando il corpo di fronte a quello di Niccolò. 

Poteva sentire il suo odore. 

"Dimmi che ne pensi" 

Cliccò sulla canzone. 

Take my breath away - Giampaolo Pasquile

Il suono riempì la stanza e perfino le voci che fino a poco prima riuscivano a filtrare dal corridoio sparirono. 

Rimasero in silenzio ad ascoltare le note delicate e Niccolò si sentì pieno, come non era mai successo prima. 

Guardò Martino.  
che lo stava già guardando, ansioso di scorgere nei suoi occhi una qualche sorta di approvazione. 

"Marti.."  
"Hai detto che suoni il pianoforte, no?" 

Ogni singolo nervo del suo corpo stava formicolando a questo punto.  
Dovette distogliere lo sguardo, voltandosi di nuovo verso il computer, abbassò il volume. 

"Ti piace?"  
"Tanto"

Rispose, con l'intento di fargli capire che non si stava riferendo proprio alla musica.  
Pure se davvero. Adorava la scelta. E soprattutto il motivo, per il quale l'aveva scelta. 

Cercò nuovamente gli occhi di Martino, dovette inclinare un po' la testa di lato, per trovarli.

Fu accolto da un bellissimo sorriso. 

"Nico io volevo -" 

In quel momento, la porta si aprì. 

"Ah siete qui" 

La luce del corridoio riempì la stanza, lasciando scoppiare quella bolla nel quale Martino avrebbe potuto tranquillamente continuare a vivere per il resto dei suoi giorni. 

"Si, ciao Mario, stavamo dando un occhiata alla prima bozza" 

Si affrettò a dire Niccolò salvando Martino dall'imbarazzo, e dall'ansia che il suo capo avesse potuto percepire la tensione. 

"Bene, spero proceda senza intoppi, dopodomani simuliamo la presentazione e mi aspetto sia impeccabile, capito Martino?"  
"Lo sarà" 

Annuendo, chiuse nuovamente la porta dietro di lui. 

"A volte è spaventoso"  
"Tutto fumo e niente arrosto, Marti, mi stupisco di te..sei così bravo a leggere le persone"  
"Che fai, sfotti?"  
"Io? Ma quando mai" 

Scoppiarono a ridere, e sarebbe dovuto essere imbarazzante, ma l'intera interazione sembrava la cosa più naturale del mondo.

"Beh a questo punto tornerei nel mio ufficio, se abbiamo finito qui" 

Sperava con tutto se stesso che Niccolò gli chiedesse di rimanere. 

"Certo, vai pure, ho tutto sotto controllo"  
"Okay, ci vediamo dopo allora"  
"Non credo, tra mezz'ora stacco, ho chiesto un paio d'ore di permesso, ho un appuntamento" 

Stava per chiedergli con chi dovesse vedersi di così importante per prendere addirittura un permesso di due ore, lui.. che era tanto ligio e non tardava mai neanche un minuto al rientro dalla pausa pranzo. 

Ma ebbe un improvvisa botta di dignità e decise di starsene zitto, invece. 

Probabilmente gli avrebbe risposto che non fossero affari suoi, comunque.  
E non avrebbe manco potuto biasimarlo.

Maledizione. 

"Allora ci vediamo domani" 

Sembrava troppo lontano, sto domani.

"Si, a domani" 

Trovò Niccolò intento a raccogliere le sue cose, quando, venti minuti più tardi si presentò di nuovo nel suo ufficio spalancando la porta come se stesse a casa sua. 

Il tempo perso a bussare lo avrebbe speso a pensare che quella fosse una cattiva idea. 

Non poteva mica rischiare di buttare nel cesso quel minuto scarso di coraggio che aveva trovato. 

"Si lo so quello che ti ho detto, che non posso e tutte quelle stronzate lì ma mi chiedevo se fosse ancora valido quell'invito a cena" 

Niccolò, che nel frattempo era rimasto con solo un braccio infilato nel cappotto, ridacchiò. 

"Marti -"  
"Sono un coglione ok? È questo che vuoi che dica? Lo dico, te lo sto dicendo, non me frega un cazzo di-"  
"Non voglio che tu te ne penta"  
"Nico non-"  
"Tre settimane, possiamo farcela ad aspettare tre settimane" 

A Martino, parve una promessa.


	5. "mi sei mancato oggi"

Un intera settimana senza avere alcun tipo di contatto ravvicinato con Niccolò stava facendo impazzire Martino.

Certo, si erano scambiati dei messaggi, molti messaggi, alcuni dei quali pure parecchio espliciti.  
Espliciti per i suoi standard almeno.  
Che piuttosto che dire senza mezzi termini a qualcuno "mi sei mancato oggi" si sarebbe dato una mazzettata sui denti. 

Ecco perché stava cominciando ad agitarsi.  
Erano passate più di sei ore e Niccolò non aveva ancora risposto. 

"Martino, mi stai ascoltando?"  
"Si, mamma"  
"Mi dici che succede? Sei silenzioso stasera"  
"Non è che de solito so un gran chiacchierone è" 

Ha risposto stizzito e con una punta di nervosismo, a cui Agnese, era abituata, ecco perché c'avrebbe messo la mano sul fuoco.  
Suo figlio aveva un problema. Senza se e senza ma. 

E generalmente, quando Martino aveva un problema per tirarglielo fuori servivano le tenaglie. Come minimo. 

"Ti conosco marti, è successo qualcosa in ufficio?"  
"Ma che pensi che nella mia vita esista solo il lavoro? Posso essere nervoso pure per altr - vabbè lascia perde"  
"Senti, non ti ho invitato a cena per discutere, quindi se non me lo vuoi dire va bene, ma sappi che -" 

"Come ti sei resa conto di essere innamorata di Giorgio? Dico, dopo che papà ti ha lasciata in quel modo, come hai fatto a trovare di nuovo la forza di ricominciare tutto da capo"  
"Marti, so perfettamente che io e tuo padre non siamo stati il classico esempio di amore che qualsiasi figlio merita di avere, però - e non sono tutti come lui, comunque, non chiudere il tuo cuore, per favore" 

Martino si è limitato ad annuire e a controllare di nuovo. Per la duecentesima volta quella sera, il suo telefono.  
A giudicare dalla faccia non ha trovato quello che cercava. 

Agnese si augurò che lo trovasse presto. 

"Se non ti scrive è scemo"  
"Ma.. Te prego"  
"Okok, apri il vino?" 

Tutto crolla troppo presto per aspettarselo.  
Un minuto sta pensando di scrivere a Marti,  
che si. Anche a lui è mancato. Che lavorare da casa solo perché così la tentazione di baciarlo nel corridoio non l'avrebbe torturato era stata proprio una pessima idea. Sta disegnando su un post-it manco avesse diciotto anni. Per regalare a Martino un promemoria un po' anticonvenzionale ma a suo avviso romantico che avrebbe dovuto fargli capire che l'avrebbe trovato lì. Alla fine di quelle tre settimane. 

E il minuto dopo tutto sembra essere solo una grandissima nuvola nera che aleggia sulla sua testa distruggendo ogni parvenza di una possibile felicità che sperava di aver trovato. 

Singhiozzi rumorosi e dolorosi riempivano l'aria in un modo che non potevano quando la musica stava suonando.  
Il vinile infilato con tanta fatica nel giradischi di sua nonna doveva aver terminato le canzoni da riprodurre. 

E avrebbe voluto che ci fosse silenzio, e raggomitolarsi tra le coperte senza lenzuola perché far rinfrescare la casa e pure il materasso erano state una buona idea fino a quella mattina ma poi era troppo stanco e allora la finestra era rimasta chiusa e le lenzuola scartate sul pavimento. 

Si è ricordato vagamente di suo padre, solo un pensiero nel mare dei tanti pensieri che non avrebbe voluto fare.  
Eppure così vivido che gli è sembrato di trovarsi davvero sulle sue ginocchia, un pomeriggio di dicembre mentre l'odore dei biscotti invadeva l'aria. 

"Papà pensi che io sia strano?"  
"Perché dovrei pensarlo?"  
"A scuola mi hanno detto che a dieci anni non è possibile credere ancora di poter volare come superman"  
"Nico ti dico un segreto, lo vuoi sentire?" 

E nell'orecchio gli aveva sussurrato che lui un supereroe lo era davvero.  
"No papà, quello sei tu" 

Il telefono che squilla da qualche parte nel mezzo del letto sarebbe una distrazione sufficiente per uscire da quel limbo se solo il suo corpo gli permettesse di arrivarci.  
Avrebbe voluto chiedersi se fosse Martino a cercarlo, se si stesse preoccupando per lui.

Stringendo gli occhi scacciò via il pensiero.  
L'idea di far male all'uomo che era stato in grado di fargli provare cose che lo facevano sentire in cima al mondo solo perché in cima al mondo ci vuole stare, era troppo da sopportare in quel momento. 

Altre ventiquattro ore senza avere nessuna notizia da Niccolò e Martino aveva ufficialmente perso la testa.  
E cominciava a sentirsi pure un po' incazzato, se proprio la vogliamo dire tutta.  
Non era mica un fiorellino di campo che si sarebbe appassito se Nico gli avesse detto  
-vaffanculo mi hai rifiutato una volta non è che mo pretendi che io ti stia ad aspettare come raperonzolo al principe -  
Avevano comunque un lavoro da portare avanti, e almeno quello voleva tenerselo visto che tutto sto casino. Vabbè. Era chiaro che fosse quello che lo faceva tremare di rabbia, no? Certo. 

"Luca"  
"Dimmi Marti"  
"Hai sentito Niccolò per caso?"  
"No... perché?" 

Chiaro come il giorno che stesse a dì una cazzata.  
Luca Colosio pretendeva pure di riuscire a mentirgli?  
Che in quarta superiore non era stato manco in grado di far finta che si era proprosto volontario all'interrogazione più difficile dell'anno solo perché aveva studiato e non perché s'era preso una fissa epica con la professoressa di latino. Per cortesia.  
(Prese quattro) 

"Lu guarda non te ce mette pure te che già sto stronzo mi sta facendo rischiare di mandare a puttane il lavoro di due settimane"  
"Non sta bene Marti"  
"Che vuol dire non sta bene? C'ha la febbre?" 

Uno che fa quella faccia non stava certamente per annunciare che Niccolò si fosse preso l'influenza stagionale.  
E a Martino improvvisamente si attorcigliò lo stomaco in una spiacevole sensazione che non presagiva nulla di buono. 

"Senti Marti-"  
Luca era incerto. 

"Aooo e parla"  
"Non credo che sia compito mio dirtelo ecco"  
"Ma ecco cosa, me dici che c'ha?" 

Cercò davvero. davvero. Di non alzare la voce nella sala mensa mentre le persone si stavano abbufando di panini e arrosto avanzato dalla cena della sera prima. 

"Non posso, non sarebbe giusto, scusa"  
"Ma sei amico mio o no?"  
"Certo che lo sono, che cazzo dici, però sono anche amico di Nico e so che non sarebbe giust-"  
"Dammi il suo indirizzo"  
"Marti"  
"Luca cazzo dammi il suo indirizzo, ORA" 

Mezz'ora dopo era fuori dall'ufficio con una finta influenza stagionale. 

Non fu Niccolò ad aprire la porta. 

"E tu sei?" 

Era pronto a sotterrarsi sei metri sotto se tutto sto bordello e st'ansia erano dovuti ad un uomo biondo platino con l'orecchino sul labbro inferiore.  
Se la sarebbe data a gambe. Di nuovo.  
Se non fosse stato per l'immagine della faccia di Luca quando gli aveva chiesto di dirgli dove fosse finito Niccolò. 

"Ehm- sono Martino un colle-"  
"Ah sei tu Martino, m'aspettavo peggio visti i gusti di Nico" 

Sarebbe stato confuso se solo l'idea che Niccolò avesse parlato di lui con chiunque fosse questo tizio non gli facesse battere il cuore spropositatamente. 

"Arrossisci pure, sei dolce, ecco perché gli piaci, sono Filippo comunque, molto piacere, immagino tu sia qui per vedere Nico ma non è davvero un buon-" 

"Marti" 

Niccolò lo guarda con occhi spalancati e terrorizzati coperti da un velo di lacrime che minacciano pericolosamente di cadere.  
E a Martino stavolta il cuore gli si strinse in una morsa di confusione e paura, tutto allo stesso tempo. 

"Nico che succede?" 

Filippo parlò prima che Niccolò avesse la possibilità di rispondere. 

"Vi lascio parlare un po', Nico ti chiamo dopo, vedi di rispondere ok?"  
"S-si grazie Filo" 

Un secondo più tardi erano rimasti soli. 

"Come sai dove abito? Non dovresti essere qui"  
"Nico, che succede?" 

Chiede ancora. 

Poi sono solo lacrime e Niccolò che affonda il suo corpo in quello di Martino nonostante gli abbia fatto credere che non voleva fosse lì. 

La testa di Niccolò sotto il mento di Martino e le braccia di Martino intorno alle spalle di Niccolò. 

Voleva solo proteggerlo. Non sapeva bene da chi. O da cosa. Ma non aveva davvero importanza in quel momento. 

"Mi dispiace Marti" 

Un flusso infinito di scuse e suppliche, e Martino non era proprio sicuro di cosa si stesse scusando. 

Non parlano quella notte.  
Ma Martino resta lì. Ancora nei suoi abiti da lavoro e trascina Niccolò sul letto che si addormenta accanto a lui nel giro di cinque minuti.

Era spaventato a morte.  
Ma, nonostante questo, intorno alle quattro del mattino, si addormenta con la mano nella sua.

Il risveglio è stato strano. Il sole filtrava attraverso le tende giallo pallido direttamente sulla faccia di Martino.  
Per un attimo. In quel momento tra la veglia e il sonno dove il mondo intorno non è ancora reale, se ne dimenticò.  
Finché i ricordi non sono tornati indietro mozzandogli di nuovo il respiro.  
Lo stomaco rivoltato dal disagio di non avere idea di cosa cazzo fosse successo.

Come se non bastasse. Niccolò non era più accanto a lui e il panico gli fece accapponare la pelle.

Doveva darsi una calmata.

Si alzò dal letto facendosi strada fuori dalla stanza verso l'ampio salone con angolo cottura del quale solo in quel momento riuscì a scorgere i dettagli.

Il pianoforte nell'angolo accanto alla grande finestra al di fuori del quale si estendeva un terrazzo di dimensioni discrete lo fece sorridere.

Non era così che si aspettava di conoscere lo spazio in cui Niccolò passava il suo tempo, a suonare, a mangiare, a sognare.

Ma le ultime ventiquattro ore erano state brave a fargli capire che le cose non sono mai come credi che siano.

Niccolò era in piedi rivolto verso il ripiano della cucina.

"Nì..."  
"Ehi buongiorno, vuoi un caffè? Ho messo i cornetti al microonde, quelli surgelati non aspettarti niente di eccezionale scusa ma proprio andare al bar non mi-"  
"Nico" 

Martino vide le sue spalle squotersi un pochino prima di voltarsi.  
Si stava torturando il labbro inferiore con i denti e subito i suoi occhi caddero a terra.

Solo qualche secondo dopo guardarono Martino.  
Incertezza e vergogna era quello che stavano trasmettendo, e nonostante il suo viso fosse pallido e i suoi capelli veramente troppo arruffati. 

Martino pensò che fosse bellissimo appena alzato. 

"Pensavo avremmo avuto più tempo, per conoscerci" 

Quest'uscita spiazzò Martino. 

"Che vuoi dire? Nì me stai a spaventa sul serio e so sincero mi sono rotto un po' il cazzo di non capire" 

La risatina debole ma sempre tanto contagiosa di Nico avrebbe potuto fare concorrenza al raggio di sole che gli si era piantato negli occhi pochi minuti prima. 

"DisturboBorderlinedipersonalità" 

Lo disse così velocemente che se Martino non avesse fatto la faccia da "oh cazzo" Niccolò avrebbe creduto di doverlo ripetere di nuovo. 

"È?" 

"La mia testa Marti, è un casino, e non volevo che lo venissi a sapere così, avrei dovuto dirtelo, ma avevo paura di perderti ancora prima di-" 

"Nico puoi-" 

Niccolò non ascoltò nemmeno. Parlandogli sopra per non perdere il filo di un discorso che altrimenti non avrebbe mai più avuto il coraggio di fare. 

"Ma ora l'hai visto, e così, oddio Marti scusa, e so che te ne andrai, nessuno resta mai quando capiscono quello con cui devono avere a che fare, mio padre ci è morto praticamente... ma non farmi affrontare anche questo discorso adesso, quindi sì, pensavo di avere più tempo e che magari tu ti saresti addirittura innamorato di me, e perché sono io non perché - oddio, le medicine, queste-" Prese in mano un flaconcino alla sua sinistra e lo allungò verso Martino. 

Che voleva solo allungarsi e passare il pollice sulle sue guance per spazzare via le lacrime.  
Ricacciò indietro le sue. 

"Le prendo da anni e mi servono per stabilizzarmi ma a volte smettono di funzionare e mi succede che - quello che hai visto... e non posso controllarlo, non è una cosa che decido, è molto meno frequente adesso e molto più gestibile... con gli anni questi tipi di disturbi perdono d'intensità però io sono questo e non posso farci niente e ora puoi a-andare se vuoi, lo capisco, insomma so che-"

"Nico, cazzo, zitto un attimo, zitto"

Martino era.. Sopraffatto.  
Non sapeva davvero da dove iniziare per decifrare tutte quelle emozioni, troppo complesse e nel contempo così semplici che gli stava scaraventado in faccia Niccolò come un fiume in piena. 

Aveva ascoltato pazientemente e con le braccia conserte. 

"Nico io-" 

Niccolò evitò gli occhi di Martino perché guardarlo mentre stava per dire quello che sicuramente stava per dire avrebbe significato crollare. Del tutto. 

"Non vado da nessuna parte" 

Quest'uscita spiazzò Niccolò, invece. 

Si avvicinò di quei cinque passi che lo tenevano lontano da lui e gli prese il viso tra le mani, poggiando la fronte contro quella di Nico. 

Proprio come quella sera. 

"Questa cosa, non andrà mai... veramente via"  
Sussurrò Niccolò, forse svuotato da tutto quello che in qualche modo era stato costretto a dire.  
"So che a volte può sembrare, ma non so una completa capra Nì, so cos'è" 

La risata umida di Nico si è confusa con quella altrettanto umida di Marti e misa che è stato esattamente quello il momento in cui lo status di amici barra colleghi temporanei se ne è andato a fanculo fuori dalla finestra. 

"Quando passi la vita circondato da gente che ti fa credere che niente di ciò che provi sia reale, cominci a crederci pure tu, sai?"  
"Non pensi che questo sia reale?" 

Un bacio sulla guancia sinistra. 

"Che questo sia reale?" 

Su quella destra.

"E questo?" 

Sulla fronte. 

"Marti penso di non aver sentito..mai niente di più rea-" 

Sulle labbra. 

E mentre stavano cancellando ogni granello d'aria che li separava, mentre i loro sorrisi si stavano scontrando in quel posto che stavano creando solo per loro due. 

Martino si stava rapidamente convincendo che nulla che riguardasse Niccolò Fares sarebbe mai potuto essere brutto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scrivere e pubblicare questo capitolo è stato davvero tanto difficile per me.  
> Chi mi conosce sa, cosa provo per Niccolò e spero davvero, con tutta me stessa, di aver reso giustizia a quello che potrebbe provare in una situazione simile.  
> Non so se sono stata accurata nella descrizione e spero davvero con tutto il cuore di non aver minimizzato o al contrario enfatizzato troppo, una condizione che tanti vivono. Se così fosse, mi scuso in anticipo.


	6. "Ho la sensazione che dirai qualcosa che mi costringerà a riflettere"

Tornare alla così detta vita di tutti i giorni, non era stato facile.  
Specialmente dopo un intero fine settimana speso per lo più tra le braccia di Niccolò.

Pomiciare ad ogni occasione disponibile come adolescenti alla prima cotta era stata un'esperienza quasi mistica.   
Ancora di più parlare con lui. Di tutto.   
E pure di niente. Pure il silenzio era stato bello. 

E Martino aveva ben presto capito che non c'era parte di Niccolò che non era disposto a conoscere.  
Che non c'era cosa di Niccolò che non gli piacesse. Come il più stupido dei cliché aveva la sensazione che fosse perfetto e che questa perfezione fosse toccata a lui lo faceva sentire invincibile. 

Invecibile e grato e per la prima volta nella sua vita neanche lui aveva paura di scoprirsi.  
Di rivelare cose di sé che neanche Giovanni, suo migliore amico da sempre aveva mai conosciuto. 

Era stato liberatorio ammettere le sue più intime paure e, inaspettatamente, non era stato difficile farlo. 

Erano accoccolati sul divano, Niccolò tra le gambe di Martino che gli stringeva la vita per tenerlo vicino mentre l'altro disegnava con la punta delle dita figure astratte sul suo polpaccio nudo. 

"Io e lui non ci parliamo molto, ha provato un po' a recuperare negli anni, lo ammetto, ma la verità è che non gli ho mai davvero perdonato il modo in cui ha ridotto mia madre, e di conseguenza pure me"   
"Forse non sono proprio la persona giusta.. per dispensare consigli di questo tipo, però se posso dirti una cosa.. posso?"   
"Non lo so, ho la sensazione che dirai qualcosa che mi costringerà a riflettere"   
"Scemo. Voglio solo dire che lui è ancora qui, non aspettare che sia troppo tardi per dirgli cosa provi"  
"Ecco, lo sapevo ma perché non -"   
"E poi cominci ad avere na certa età pure te Marti insomma..."   
"COSA? ma come te permetti?" 

La battaglia coi cuscini seguita a quell'affronto madornale aveva visto entrambi vincitori.   
Il premio era stato pomiciare. Di nuovo. 

"Prima o poi dovrò andare a casa lo sai?"   
"E perché?"   
"Ho un gatto da nutrire, e mi servirebbero dei vestiti puliti, e poi me vorrei nutrì pure io perché Nico seriamente...non sai cucinare"

Ecco. Constatò con sollievo che di Niccolò non gli piaceva proprio tutto tutto.   
Passi avanti. 

"A parte che sei infame perché m'hai detto che era buona la pasta"   
"Ho detto na cazzata"   
"Non te meriti niente, e pensare che ti stavo per offrire i miei, di vestiti"   
"Quindi ritiri l'offerta?"   
"Si.."   
"Quindi vado a casa?"   
"No.."   
"E Elio?"   
"Hai seriamente chiamato il tuo gatto Elio?" 

L'aveva preso in giro per quel paio di minuti buoni e Martino neanche aveva avuto la forza di replicare perché Niccolò che ride è uno spettacolo che non si sarebbe perso per niente al mondo anche se voleva dire farlo a spese sue. 

Inutile dire che poi a dormire c'era rimasto pure quella sera e che Niccolò i suoi vestiti glie l'aveva prestati. 

Martino sedeva alla sua scrivania cercando di terminare un lavoro che doveva essere presentato entro la fine della giornata.   
La sua mente vagava in posti che poco avevano a che fare con gli scarponcini che ti sembrerà di avere le ali ai piedi. 

"Marti...ei"   
La fonte della sua distrazione si era palesata davanti a lui in tutto il suo scintillante splendore e lo stomaco di Martino ha fatto questa cosa anomala di stringersi e allargarsi nello stesso tempo. 

"Volevo solo capire a che punto eravamo con il montaggio"   
"Vieni.. ti faccio vedere" 

"Ciao"   
Disse Niccolò direttamente nel suo orecchio chinandosi sullo schienale della sedia di Martino. 

Per vedere meglio lo schermo. Ovviamente. 

Sfacciato stronzo.   
Adorabile sfacciato stronzo. 

"Ero preoccupato di non vederti oggi"   
Senza filtri. Sti cazzi. 

Tanto ormai la dignità l'aveva lasciata nel cassetto del comodino a casa di Niccolò insieme alla maglietta che aveva decretato la sua per quando restava a dormire, o tra i cuscini del divano.   
Tanto vabbè, immaginava che non l'avrebbe ritrovata tanto presto. 

Niccolò, che aveva praticamente sentito il sorriso nella sua voce, lasciò un piccolo, quasi impercettibile, bacio sotto l'orecchio di Martino. 

Un brivido gli scese lungo la schiena. 

Rassegnato all'idea che Niccolò gli avrebbe fatto sempre quell'effetto lì, ha scosso leggermente la testa mentre avviava il video. 

"Che ci eravamo detti Nico?"   
"In ufficio non deve sapere niente nessuno per ora bla bla bla"   
"Stupido lo sai che se Mario lo viene a-"   
"Ssshhh guarda il video mi stai distraendo"   
"Ah io? Ma guarda che -"   
"Ssshh parli troppo" 

Martino sorrise un po' troppo largamente per considerarsi umano e cercò di concentrarsi sullo schermo. 

Ma seriamente, c'era troppo calore nell'aria e pure Nico doveva averlo sentito a giudicare dal suo respiro in qualche modo distorto. 

Ed effettivamente non è che stava avendo pensieri proprio purissimi. 

Tipo allungare una mano e afferrare il suo "ragazzo?" e stenderlo a casaccio sulla scrivania e....  
Cazzo. Voleva averlo in qualsiasi modo possibile. 

"Sai cosa Marti...giramelo sulla mail, è meglio, devo andare.. "   
"Ma Nì dobbiamo discuter-" 

Ha fatto l'errore di girarsi a guardarlo, e il suo naso era a pochi ma proprio pochi sbuffi d'aria da quello di Niccolò. Sarebbe bastato sporgersi leggermente. 

"Oo-ok si te lo invio subito, ci vediamo dopo?"   
"Certo, a dopo" 

La festa di Natale dell'agenzia sarebbe dovuta essere un occasione per dimenticare, almeno per un paio d'ore, le responsabilità e la pressione che specialmente durante il periodo natalizio schiacciava ogni dipendente riducendo la loro vita privata ai minimi termini. 

Per Martino. A quanto pare. Sarebbe stata una vera e propria tortura. 

Quando Niccolò arrivò alle terrazze dell'eur, era già in fila con gli altri.   
Riuscì, nonostante la quantità eccessiva di gente per essere un giovedì sera, a distinguere la sagoma di Nico che si faceva largo tra la folla.   
Il respiro gli si mozzò in gola. 

Ma non ci fece manco troppo caso. Nelle ultime settimane si era abituato alla sensazione. 

Era bellissimo. Nella sua maglietta bianca aderente e la giacca di pelle che gli dava un aria da "bello e dannato" che certamente non si addiceva ai suoi occhi sempre così morbidi e quei lineamenti praticamente disegnati.

Per un attimo si chiese se avrebbe dovuto scegliere qualcosa di diverso dalla solita camicia azzurrina. 

"Buonasera a tutti"   
Disse col suo solito modo affabile. Ma guardando solo Martino.   
Che ha dovuto distogliere lo sguardo perché finire in un brodo di giuggiole davanti ai suoi colleghi anche no.   
Un minimo de contegno. 

Contegno che effettivamente aveva paura di buttare direttamente dentro al Tevere in mezzo ai sorci una volta notato che sta tipa, Giulia. Non smetteva di guardare Niccolò con l'aria di chi se lo sarebbe mangiato con un cazzo di cucchiaio. 

Quindi quella sera, oltre a tutte le cose successe negli ultimi giorni che mai avrebbe creduto possibili, aveva sperimentato pure la gelosia. 

E mica gli piaceva tanto. Perché poi si sa che le donne non si toccano nemmeno con un fiore e doveva pure starsene buono. 

"Nico mi accompagni a prendere da bere?" 

Nico. Come se fosse un amico suo. Ma da dove l'aveva presa tutta sta confidenza. 

Poi ovvio. Niccolò era pure il tipo di persona che sia mai essere scortese mezza volta nella vita e maledizione a lui e alla sua stupida galanteria. 

"Va bene, Marti vieni anche tu"   
Non era una domanda. Bensì un'affermazione. 

Se avesse potuto gongolarsi l'avrebbe fatto tanto volentieri. 

Niente di grave comunque. L'espressione delusa e pure un po' imbronciata di Giulia. Che poi chi cazzo era sta Giulia ancora lo doveva capire.   
Fu abbastanza per il suo ego. 

"Che bevi Nico?"   
"Birra grazie, Marti?"   
"Lo stesso" 

La divina provvidenza aveva voluto che ci fossero veramente molte persone al bar che cercavano di prendere da bere, e Martino e Niccolò si ritrovarono praticamente schiacciati insieme. 

"Comunque"   
disse Niccolò avvicinandosi all'orecchio di Martino. 

"Non devi essere geloso"   
"Non sono geloso"   
Sussurrò Martino, emettendo una risatina nervosa che fece sciogliere Niccolò.

Avrebbe voluto baciarlo, da morire. 

"No? Io un po' lo sono invece..."  
"Si?"  
"Si, sei troppo bello stasera"   
"Nì..." 

Mise una mano intorno alla vita di Martino e lo tirò ancora più vicino.

"Ragazzi le birre" 

Portatevela via vi prego per l'amor del cielo era l'unico pensiero coerente che riusciva a fare in quel momento. 

Il resto della serata era andato bene. Fecero ancora qualche giro di bevute e tutti si stavano divertendo abbastanza da non accorgersi del contatto occasionale tra i due. 

Nemmeno il modo in cui Niccolò aveva la mano sulla parte bassa della schiena di Martino o il modo in cui Martino, privo ormai di ogni senso del ritegno strofinava piccoli cerchi sulla coscia di Nico quando erano seduti intorno al tavolo.

A serata conclusa. Una volta lasciato il locale, Martino aveva la sensazione che tutto il suo corpo formicolasse.   
Solo stare vicino a Niccolò tutta la sera era bastato per farlo impazzire.   
Il problema. Era la consapevolezza che non fosse abbastanza.   
Sapeva che stavano per prendere strade separate e l'idea non gli piaceva affatto. 

Stavano fumando l'ultima sigaretta tutti insieme prima di separarsi, quando a Niccolò vibrò il telefono nella tasca dei pantaloni. 

Dieci minuti buoni dopo, e solo dopo diversi cenni sottilissimi. Ma de che. Da parte di Martino, lo tirò finalmente fuori.

Marti (Si l' aveva memorizzato così da subito) : E se ti proponessi di venire da me?

Niccolò : Oddio le presentazioni ufficiali con Elio? Non lo so se sono pronto, è ancora troppo presto. 

Marti : Sei un deficente 

Niccolò : Ci vediamo sotto casa tua <3

"Rega ma che ve state a scrive tra di voi?" 

Non importa da quanto tempo lui e Luca si conoscessero.   
Martino. L'avrebbe sicuramente ammazzato a sto giro.   
E per davvero.


	7. "Me devi spiega perché non c'hai un telefono di questo secolo comunque"

"Luca l'ha capito"  
"Vuoi davvero parlare di lui adesso?"  
"No"

Quasi non avevano fatto in tempo a varcare la soglia che divideva il pianerottolo dal corridoio di casa.  
Pure aprire la porta era stata un impresa titanica con Niccolò incollato alla sua schiena che gli baciava il collo come se la sua vita dipendesse da quello. 

"Nì fermo...te prego, è la terza volta che mi cadono le chiavi"  
"Scusa" 

Erano riusciti ad arrivare al divano. Quantomeno.  
Inciampando prima sulla libreria e urtando il tavolo poi. 

"Ahia, cazzo Marti" 

Niccolò si staccò da lui per abbassarsi e alleviare il dolore alla coscia che aveva colpito in pieno lo spigolo. 

L'avrebbe perculato se non fosse stato impaziente di spogliarlo.

"Torna qua... sei troppo lontano" 

Ma c'erano arrivati. 

Elio s'era nascosto sotto al letto. Probabilmente.

Martino lo sapeva.  
Che fare l'amore con Niccolò sarebbe stato stupendo.  
Negli ultimi giorni, si era ritrovato più volte ad immaginare come sarebbe stato essere connesso con lui in tutti i modi possibili. 

Nessuna fantasia poteva essere paragonabile alla realtà. Però. 

Così totalizzante da sentirsi quasi sconnesso dal suo stesso corpo e nello stesso tempo non si era mai sentito così lucido e presente. 

Un mare di emozioni contrastanti e uguali. 

Addormentarsi col peso di Nico sopra di lui lo aveva ancorato a terra e fatto volare come niente prima di allora. 

Spaventoso e bellissimo insieme. 

Martino si era svegliato lentamente al suono della moca che borbottava e quella che sembrava fosse la porta del frigorifero che si apriva e poi chiudeva. 

Per un attimo aveva maledetto l'open space.  
Ma che c'aveva in mente quando voleva fa l'americano di turno non lo sapeva proprio. 

Certo pure non trasferirsi in camera da letto a un certo punto non era stata un idea poi tanto brillante. 

Almeno fino a quando, riacquistato un minimo di coscienza non si era ricordato il perché fosse. Fossero. Crollati sul divano. 

La stanza era buia, illuminata solo dalla flebile luce del cellulare che sul tavolino stava vibrando annunciando una chiamata in arrivo.  
Per quanto lo riguardava poteva squillare pure fino al giorno dopo comunque. 

Niccolò stava camminando intorno alla cucina e attraverso la foschia.  
Era nella felpa di Martino, e nient'altro.  
La cerniera chiusa a metà, esponendo il tuffo del suo petto e l'incavo liscio della sua gola. 

A Martino venne istantaneo sorridere. Quando si rese conto che il tessuto era abbastanza lungo da coprire Niccolò fino a poco sopra le ginocchia. 

Tutto ciò su cui avrebbe voluto concentrarsi per il resto della giornata era la sua espressione contenta e ancora intontita dal sonno. 

Si chiese per un attimo come sembrasse la sua. 

"Vieni qui"  
Lo aveva sussurrato come se fosse un segreto. 

Mentre Niccolò rivelava un po' più di pelle abbassandosi ad accarezzare il gatto con una dolcezza tale che a Martino fece venire in mente quella parola che forse sembrava davvero troppo prematura ma che nelle ultime dodici ore si stava facendo spazio da qualche parte dentro di lui. 

"Vieni qui" 

E Niccolò doveva averlo sentito finalmente perché stava spostando la coperta ancora ammucchiata sopra di lui e facendo oscillare una gamba sul grembo di Martino. 

Non sapeva davvero per quanto tempo lo avesse osservato quando le sue mani avevano cominciato a correre sul petto di Martino, e poi sul collo, e infine coprendogli i lati del viso. 

E nel momento in cui le loro bocche si sono collegate, tutto il resto aveva smesso di importare. 

Gli era pure venuto da ridere. A un certo punto, mentre le sue mani afferravano i fianchi di Niccolò passando da sotto la felpa blu. 

E poteva sembrare la cosa meno romantica del pianeta perché dai. Chi ride mentre sta per fare sesso.  
Ma sta risata gli aveva invaso la pancia e si sentiva così ubriaco che aveva dovuto buttarla fuori e allora l'aveva fatto. 

"Nico..."  
"Lo so" 

E anche Niccolò aveva riso e non importava nemmeno che quel bacio fosse tanto disordinato da non capirci un cazzo. 

E poi c'era solo la sensazione del suo respiro che si blocca nel petto.  
La sua testa girava ricadendo all'indietro, lasciandolo a bocca aperta, mentre Niccolò affondava lentamente in lui. 

Martino era in cucina a lavare i piatti della spaghettata aglio e olio che avevano acchittato alle tre di notte manco avessero la peggiore fame chimica e Niccolò, che stava sul divano.  
Da tipo tutto il giorno e alle scuse sul perché entrambi non si fossero presentati in ufficio c'avrebbero pensato più tardi.  
Cercava sul telefono di Martino un ristorante di sushi che fosse di suo gradimento. 

"Me devi spiega perché non c'hai un telefono di questo secolo comunque"  
"Perché il telefono serve per chiamare e mandare i messaggi punto, non per estraniarsi dal mondo"  
"Però poi just eat marti che non c'ho voglia di scendere"  
"Perché tu non hai i volantini, a casa mia ce l'ho"  
"Ma chi è che c'ha ancora i volantini?"  
"Tutti Marti"  
"Se vabbè, comunque.. se devi fare una ricerca?"  
"Libri, enciclopedie, manoscrit-"  
"Case libri auto fogli di giornale" 

Se avesse saputo che sarebbe bastata una citazione di Tiziano Ferro, tralatro di secoli fa, per provocare quel luccichio negli occhi di Nico mentre tutto il suo corpo si scuoteva in una risata che gli scompigliava pure i ricci gli avrebbe snocciolato tutta la discografia. 

Tanto per trovarla c'aveva Google. Lui. 

"E se devi cercare.. Vabbè ma che parlo a fa"  
"Infatti, quello che dico pure io"  
"Stronzo"  
"Ma se mi adori" 

E a quel punto Martino s'era stato zitto perché davvero.  
Che cavolo avrebbe dovuto dire per contestare. I fatti ovvi non si contestano.  
Neanche se sei Martino Rametta re indiscusso del sarcasmo. 

E soprattutto mentre Niccolò se ne stava sbracato sul suo divano con Elio sulle ginocchia. 

Perché era chiaro che avrebbe mandato pure in pappa il cervello di un felino solitamente fastidioso come la sabbia nel costume da bagno. 

Avrebbe decisamente potuto abituarsi a tanta improvvisa domesticità.

"Gli uramaki li ordino pure per te?"  
"Quali sono?"  
"Dimmi che stai scherzando" 

L'aveva chiesto con una mano allargata sul petto come se da quella risposta dipendesse la sorte della sua situazione cardiologica. 

"Sto scherzando..." 

Perché va bene tutto ma non sarebbe stato lui il responsible del cuore spezzato di un fan della salsa di soia. 

"Bugiardo"  
"Ma chi? Io?"  
"Sai.. Credo che dovremmo lasciarci" 

Stava per perculare Niccolò per la sua fintissima faccia martoriata dal dolore quando la realizzazione di ciò che gli era appena uscito dalla bocca lo colpì così forte che momenti perde l'equilibrio tanto forte ha girato la testa. 

"Che hai detto?"  
"Che ho detto?" 

E Nico non s'era di certo lamentato quando Martino si era fiondato su di lui pure se gli aveva praticamente ricoperto la faccia di svelto al profumo di limone. 

Il lunedì mattina è noto per essere una grandissima e totale rottura di palle.  
Lo sanno tutti.  
Qualsiasi età tu abbia. Qualsiasi cosa tu faccia. Il lunedì si odia a prescindere.  
Forse solo le parrucchiere so contente. Beate loro. 

Quello specifico lunedì mattina la pazienza di Martino aveva già raggiunto i minimi termini ed erano solo le dieci e dieci.  
Niccolò era dovuto tornare a casa la sera prima per preparare alcune cose di lavoro che avevano largamente trascurato e si era sentito stranamente solo.  
Il letto si sentiva troppo vuoto e come il patetico quale era diventato nel giro di 72 ore, con lui c'ha fatto dormire Elio. 

Che la prima cosa che gli aveva detto appena messo zampa dentro casa sua era stata "prima regola non si dorme sul letto"  
L'aveva pure guardato con il muso compiaciuto. Il bastardo.

Come se non bastasse Luca non gli stava dando tregua.  
Aveva mangiato la foglia e continuava a riempirlo di domande al quale Martino rispondeva con grugniti occasionali tra uno sbuffo e l'altro. 

"Oddio Lu sei assillante"  
"E dai dimmelo e te mollo, ho scommesso venti euro co Elia che c'ho ragione io"  
"Quello da Barcellona ce scommette i soldi sugli affari miei?"  
"Abbiamo scritto tutto sulla chat sei te che sei sparito e manco avrai letto"  
"Ah allora siete giustificati certo" 

Aveva tirato fuori il cellulare perché voleva proprio vedere che stronzate avevano sparato i suoi amici e non fece neanche in tempo ad essere grato per l'ultimo messaggio di Giovanni che invitava gentilmente gli altri due a farsi i cazzi propri quando gli vibrò direttamente in mano.

Niccolò : Sgattaioliamo fuori a pranzo?

"È lui vero?"  
"Mia madre"  
"Se... quella faccia da pesce lesso te viene per tua madre?"  
"Ma si può sapere che te frega?"  
"Mi piace Nico, ora che ci penso perché non mi è venuto in mente di presentarvi anni fa"

Per un attimo Martino si perse nei suoi pensieri, cercando di immaginare Nico a diciotto, diciannove anni.  
Si chiese quali fossero i suoi sogni allora.  
Che tipo di adolescente fosse.  
Si ritrovò a sorridere e pensò che non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto. Conoscerlo prima. 

"Com'era?"  
"È.. Com'era....Martì ma te stai a innamora?" 

Allora sì era limitato ad alzare le spalle perché davvero, non aveva una risposta a quella domanda, e in ogni caso se così fosse stato non poteva di certo essere Luca il primo a saperlo. 

Afferrò di nuovo il cellulare 

A Niccolò : Certo. Da cacio e pepe all'una?  
Niccolò : <3  
A Niccolò : <3 <3

E vabbè.  
Forse non si erano conosciuti da adolescenti è vero, ma la sensazione ogni tanto gli sembrava proprio quella e andava bene così. 

Gli piaceva sentirsi in quel modo. Gli piaceva proprio tanto. 

"Senti ma che dici se organizziamo una cena anche con Gio sarebbe-" 

La porta si spalancò con un tonfo. 

"Martino, puoi venire nel mio ufficio?" 

La faccia di Mario non presagiva assolutamente niente di buono. 

E a Martino, si rivoltò lo stomaco.


	8. "Non posso lasciartelo fare"

"Ti sto dicendo che rinuncio io Marti, non ti basta?"  
"Non posso lasciartelo fare, lo capisci o no?"  
"E quindi che cosa vuoi fare? Dimmi che cosa vuoi e lo faccio" 

.....

Mario era stato chiaro, avevano offerto una partnership all'agenzia pubblicitaria e Niccolò avrebbe lavorato con loro più di quanto fosse inizialmente previsto. 

"Non so cosa sta succedendo, ma qualsiasi cosa sia, fermati qui Martino, conosci la politica aziendale e non posso promuoverti se pensi a flirtare anziché lavorare"  
"Stiamo lavorando male? C'è qualcosa che non ti sta piacendo?"  
"No, proprio per questo, voglio darvi più incarichi insieme e non posso farlo se continuate a fare quello che chiaramente state facendo" 

Non gli aveva dato neanche possibilità di replica. Lasciandolo solo nel bel mezzo dell'ufficio con un nodo in gola e il cuore che gli batteva troppo velocemente. 

Martino è sempre stato un tipo pratico. Se una cosa non si può fare. Non si fa punto.  
Cercare escamotage per aggirare le situazioni a suo favore avrebbe richiesto più tempo ed energia rispetto alla rinuncia immediata.  
Ci resti male poi vai oltre.  
Niente di grave. 

Peccato però che non c'era mai stato di mezzo l'amore.  
Perché si. Martino si era innamorato di Niccolò e ne ha avuto la certezza quando il solo pensiero di perderlo gli ha fatto ribaltare le viscere così dolorosamente che non ha potuto far altro che piangere e buttare fuori quel dolore. 

Che però. Come prevedibile. Si è intensificato una volta che asciugatosi le lacrime, ha chiesto a Niccolò di vedersi direttamente dopo il lavoro perché avrebbe dovuto parlargli e farlo in pausa pranzo proprio non sarebbe andato bene. 

Ha trascorso tutto il pomeriggio chiuso in ufficio arrovellandosi il cervello.  
Cercando di capire come avrebbero potuto raggirare l'ostacolo senza alcuna ripercussione sulla loro carriera e soprattutto sulla loro relazione. 

E pure ad immaginare mille modi diversi di seppellire il cadavere del suo capo senza essere sgamato.  
Ma questa è una storia diversa.

A fine giornata la soluzione non l'aveva trovata.  
Non c'erano decisioni da prendere ma solo un ovvia verità che avrebbe spezzato il suo cuore in mille pezzi e probabilmente pure quello di Niccolò.

Il pensiero di ferire quello che, fino a quel momento poteva definire il suo ragazzo gli faceva venire voglia di prendere a testate il muro. Avrebbe fatto sicuramente meno male. 

Quando Niccolò è arrivato a casa sua.  
Intorno alle sette, puntuale come un orologio svizzero perché non vedeva Marti da troppe ore ed erano francamente eccessive per il suo fabbisogno giornaliero di baci.  
Si è accorto subito che qualcosa non andava. 

"Marti che succede? Hai pianto?"

E Martino l'aveva abbracciato così forte che Nico aveva smesso di respirare per un secondo.  
L'ha tenuto stretto a lui cercando di non immaginare i tanti scenari che la sua testa gli stava suggerendo sul perché il suo ragazzo fosse così spezzato.

Nessuno avrebbe fatto del male a Martino sotto i suoi occhi senza pagarne le conseguenze.  
Era l'unica cosa a cui stava pensando mentre continuando a tenerlo ha spostato entrambi fino a raggiungere il divano.

"Mi stai facendo spaventare, mi dici che c'è?"

Gli aveva afferrato il viso con entrambe le mani raccogliendo una lacrima con la bocca prima che gli scendesse fino al mento. Lasciando un dolce bacio sullo zigomo sinistro. 

Quando Martino parlò. Il dolore trapassò anche lui. 

"Non può farlo.."  
"Nì.."  
"Non gli hai detto di andarsene a fanculo? Perché non gli hai detto di farsi i cazzi suoi, i dipendenti non sono proprietà sua, tu fuori di lì puoi fare la vita che vuoi ma stiamo scherzando ma io lo denuncio" 

Stava camminando avanti e indietro per la stanza, un energia nervosa lo stava invadendo e Niccolò non era mai stato bravo a controllare i suoi impulsi. 

"Nì.. Per favore, ti fermi un attimo?" 

L'aveva detto con una voce così rotta da far sentire Niccolò quasi in colpa. Non sapeva bene neanche di cosa.  
Si era fermato, però. 

E lo aveva guardato con un espressione così smarrita e impaurita che Martino si è sentito lacerare.

Niccolò non dovrebbe mai apparire così.  
Lui sorride pure con gli occhi ed è capace di illuminare uno stadio con la sua risata. 

Gli è saltato in testa il milleunesimo modo per seppellire un cadavere. 

"È la politica aziendale, può farlo, niente coppie sul posto di lavoro, altrimenti uno dei due è fuori, e Nico, né tu né io possiamo permetterci di perdere questo lavoro e lo sai" 

Uno dei due doveva essere razionale e parlare in termini pratici.  
Pure se l'unica cosa che avrebbe voluto fare sarebbe stata prendere la razionalità a calci in culo fuori dalla porta e tenere Nico al sicuro tra quelle quattro mura per il resto della vita. 

"Che facciamo quindi?" 

Allora aveva raggiunto il centro della stanza in due falcate abbracciando di nuovo Niccolò. Forte.  
Aveva bisogno di sentirlo vicino per trovare il coraggio. 

"Non possiamo stare insieme così" 

Solo un sussurro, che ha fatto così tanto rumore da fargli pulsare le tempie. 

"Ti ho appena trovato Marti non-" 

Glie lo dice sulle labbra, con la fronte poggiata sulla sua.  
Da questa posizione riesce a malapena a vedere le minuscole goccioline sparpagliate sulle guance. 

"Lo so Nì sono stato tutto il giorno a pensare e-"  
"Mi sono innamorato di te" 

Non era così che Martino se l'era immaginato. Quando fantasticando sotto la doccia, aveva pensato agli innumerevoli modi romantici e incasinati e alteranitivi e bellissimi che Nico avrebbe trovato per dirglielo. 

Una volta s'era pure costruito in testa tutta sta scena favolosa in cui lui correndo lo raggiunge su un terrazzo dal quale si vede un panorama bellissimo di Roma con San Giovanni in lontanza e Niccolò che gli confessa di non aver mai provato prima quello che prova per lui. 

La realtà colpisce più forte però. Incasinandogli il battito cardiaco e lo scorrere del sangue nelle vene riempiendo improvvisamente tutti i buchi vuoti dentro di lui, tappando ogni incertezza e cicatrizzando ogni ferita. 

"Nico.. M-ma come faccio a lasciarti andare?"  
"Non farlo" 

Non l'aveva fatto. Non per quella notte. Almeno.  
Si erano addormentati intorno alle due. Nudi e in un pasticcio di arti intrecciati. 

Martino era sveglio, nonostante avesse gli occhi ancora chiusi.  
Poteva sentire il corpo di Niccolò premuto contro il suo petto.  
Il naso di Martino seppellito nei suoi ricci.  
La sua testa piena del profumo di Niccolò.

Strinse leggermente la presa su di lui in modo che si toccassero dalla testa fino ai piedi.  
Sarebbe entrato nel suo corpo in modo da fondersi in uno solo, se avesse potuto. 

Così nessun Mario del cazzo avrebbe potuto impedire loro di stare insieme. 

Solo pensare a lui gli faceva venire la nausea e sperava di poterla evitare ancora per un po' la realtà della loro situazione. 

"Marti, smettila di agitarti mi sposti tutta la coperta"  
"Scusa.. ti ho svegliato"  
"No, ero già sveglio" 

Niccolò ruminò un po' sotto il piumone alla ricerca della mano di Martino e quando la trovò se la portò alle labbra. Baciando ogni nocca. 

"Che dici vado a fare il caffè?"  
Glie lo chiese avvicinando il suo viso a quello di Nico. Guancia contro guancia allungando nel contempo la mano per afferrare il cellulare dal comodino e verificare che ora fosse. 

Sette e ventitré.  
La sveglia l'aveva puntata alle sette e trenta. 

Sospirando lo rimise al suo posto e abbracciò più stretto Niccolò. 

"Ancora cinque minuti marti"  
"va bene" 

Erano entrambi consapevoli del fatto che stavano cercando di ignorare il più possibile ciò che avrebbe significato lasciare quel letto per andare in ufficio. 

Far finta che quella notte non fosse mai esistita, che le ultime settimane non fossero mai esistite. 

Impossibile era tutto ciò che veniva in mente a Martino.  
Era pure n'attimino incazzato. Se permettete. 

"Marti io c'ho pensato" 

Nel frattempo Niccolò si era voltato in modo che fossero faccia a faccia.  
Da quella posizione riusciva a contare le lentiggini di Martino e pensò a quanto sarebbero state visibili in estate, col sole che gli brucia la pelle pallida e lui che dalla riva di una spiaggia in cui l'avrebbe portato in vacanza gli grida di muovere il culo e raggiungerlo in acqua.

Non voleva rinunciare a niente. Voleva vivere tutto.

"Che hai pensato?"  
"Parlo con il mio capo e gli dico che non voglio più questo lavoro"  
"Non di cazzate"  
"Marti.."  
"No e chiuso discorso" 

Si guardarono per un attimo senza parlare e poi Martino si alzò, portando con lui una carica di nervosismo che rischiava di fargli cedere pure le ginocchia. 

Niccolò lo seguì

"Lo capisci che è l'unica soluzione?"  
"Ma come cazzo pensi che io possa essere d'accordo Nico.. come"  
"E allora che cazzo facciamo me lo spieghi? Facciamo finta di niente agli occhi del mondo e ce ne stiamo rinchiusi qui per sempre? Perché te lo dico, io non ti nascondo, né mo e ne mai"  
"Neanche io ti voglio nascondere" 

L'aria si era fatta tesa e i toni avevano cominciato ad alzarsi.  
Pure parecchio.  
Era frustrante per tutti e due non sapere cosa fare pur sapendo cosa volessero.  
Un casino senza precedenti che non c'aveva una soluzione che non rischiasse di finire in disastro. 

"E allora? Perché tra un ora dobbiamo essere lì e Marti, io non sono mai stato uno per la violenza, ma c'ho una voglia di spaccargli la faccia che-"  
"Ma se l'altro giorno volevi fa il funerale alla formica che hai acciaccato per sbaglio"  
"Povera formica" 

E maledetto quel suo broncio super carino e da baciare per trasformarlo in sorriso come nei peggio cartoni animati con le fate turchine che fanno gli incantesimi per rendere felice la principessa. 

"Non ridere Marti sono serio"  
"Anch'io"  
"allora è deciso si fa come dico io"  
"Non è deciso proprio un cazzo, t'ho detto di no. Madonna voglio solo urlare" 

E allora ha urlato. Fanculo pure la vicina che bussa con la scopa contro il muro perché tanto lei che cosa ne sa.  
Del casino nel quale sono finiti e della vita che palesemente lo odia perché gli ci sono voluti solo una cosetta come trent'anni per trovare Nico e ora è costretto a rinunciare a lui. O al lavoro dei suoi sogni e tornare a vivere sotto il tetto di sua madre per chissà quanto tempo. 

"Ti sto dicendo che rinuncio io Marti, non ti basta?"  
"Non posso lasciartelo fare, lo capisci o no?"  
"E quindi che cosa vuoi fare? Dimmi che cosa vuoi e lo faccio"  
"Niente Nì, non lo so che cazzo voglio" 

Sembrava che quell'affermazione avesse piegato Niccolò più di quanto si aspettasse, se il sussulto e la testa che gli ricade in avanti erano un indizio. 

La frustrazione e la rabbia stavano implodendo dentro di lui e avrebbe voluto riavvolgere il nastro. 

Tornare a due giorni fa, quando erano nella cucina di Nico a preparare la cena prendendosi amorevolmente in giro e poi l'hanno fatta bruciare perché troppo presi dalla bocca l'uno dell'altro per accorgersi che il forno stava continuando a cuocere la lasagna perché nessuno dei due aveva pensato di mettere il timer. 

"Non lo sai?" 

Certo che lo sa. Lo sa dalla prima volta che gli ha posato gli occhi addosso.  
Lo sa da quando Nico l'ha spalmato contro la porta di casa e ha conosciuto il sapore delle sue labbra.  
Lo sa ogni volta che ride e il suo cuore fa le capriole. Certo che lo sa. 

"Non lo so"  
"Okay, allora penso che- io vado via"  
"Nico non-"  
"No, va bene. Fammi sapere quando avrai capito cos'è più importante. Perché io lo so già"


	9. "E se mi sono immaginato tutto?"

Sei giorni. Duemilaquattrocento ore. Centoquarantaquattromila minuti. Ottocentosessantaquattromila secondi.

Non stava contando il tempo trascorso lontano da Niccolò è.  
Ma stava uscendo fuori di testa.  
Quello si. 

Non si era presentato in ufficio né quella mattina, dopo essere uscito con la testa bassa da casa sua.  
Non c'aveva neanche provato, a fermarlo.  
Riconoscendo in Niccolò tutto quel senso di impotenza  
che lui stesso si portava dietro da tutto il giorno. 

Né in quelle successive. 

Era riuscito solo ad avere notizie random.  
Non erano affatto abbastanza. Tralatro. 

Qualche messaggio sparpagliato durante quella separazione praticamente forzata.  
Un paio di come stai, qualche ti penso senza risposta. Una buonanotte che poi buona non è stata. 

Gli mancava. Da morire.

"Vabbè Marti ma io non ho capito perché te sei imputato, sinceramente io uno che rinuncerebbe al suo lavoro dopo un mese che te frequenta non me lo lascerei scappare, quando te ricapita" 

Giovanni. Voce della sua coscienza.  
Era sempre stato un amico sincero, senza peli sulla lingua e solitamente pure quello che smontava ogni cazzata di Martino in tre semplici mosse.

Scappellotto tra capo e collo  
Consiglio fraterno  
Calcio in culo ben assestato per spronarlo, che a volte era una metafora, e altre volte invece no. 

Non c'è sempre riuscito. Perché poi Martino testardo lo è dal primo giorno di vita tipo.  
Però non ha mai smesso di provarci.  
Ed è più di quanto si possa dire di qualsiasi altra persona nella sua vita.

Finché non è arrivato Nico.

L'uomo che aveva in custodia il cuore di Martino. E probabilmente non si sarebbe lamentato manco se ci fosse saltato sopra. 

E un po' schiacciato in quel momento se lo sentiva, sto cuore. In effetti. 

"Grazie lo so da solo, non c'è bisogno che metti il dito nella piaga"  
"Pari un cane bastonato.. comunque"  
"Sei in vena di complimenti oggi vedo"  
"Marti, seriamente, ma che cazzo te frega, me lo spieghi, perché io così felice non ti ho mai visto, sei davvero disposto a rinunciare a questo.. Per cosa? Una scrivania più grande, na busta paga più gonfia?"  
"No"  
"No che?"  
"Non voglio rinunciare a Nico"  
"Allora non farlo" 

Pure Elio doveva essersi accorto che Martino era di cattivo umore.  
O forse Niccolò mancava pure a lui, sarebbe stato pronto a giurare che fosse questa l'opzione più probabile. 

Se ne era rimasto tutta la sera nella sua cuccia e non aveva provato a farsi le unghie sulle sue pantofole neanche una volta.  
Ma Martino non aveva avuto voglia di mangiare, quindi un po' lo capisce. 

"Non guardarmi così, ora gli scrivo, e poi che ne sai che è colpa mia, è?" 

Lo sbuffo misto a grugnito manco fosse una tigre e invece pesava massimo due kili e mezzo, fece sospirare Martino. 

C'aveva ragione il gatto. E lui ci stava parlando. 

Non sapeva cosa fosse peggio. 

A Niccolò : Mi manchi. 

Perché era l'unica verità che aveva in mano in quel momento. L'unica cosa di cui era certo. 

La risposta era arrivata dopo qualche minuto. 

In cui Martino non ha assolutamente fissato lo schermo del cellulare pregando dio si illuminasse.  
No di certo. 

Niccolò : anche tu mi manchi. 

Avrebbe potuto piangere. E forse un po' l'ha fatto. Tanto Elio non poteva raccontare niente a nessuno. 

Giusto? 

A Niccolò : Vieni? 

Non ha mai risposto. 

Vede Niccolò il giorno successivo in corridoio.  
Si stava chiudendo la porta dell'ufficio di Mario alle spalle, buttando fuori un respiro tremante mentre quello di Martino si bloccava. 

Quando ha alzato gli occhi e l'ha finalmente guardato, dopo troppi giorni e troppe ore, forse aveva perso anche il suo. 

"Nico.." 

Più Niccolò si avvicinava più Martino sentiva il suo corpo formicolare.  
Voleva toccarlo.  
Avrebbe voluto solo allungare la mano ed afferrare la sua. Portarlo vicino tanto da sentire il suo respiro sulle labbra. 

"Ehi"  
"Non mi hai risposto ieri sera.."  
"Marti io - " 

E poi l'ha sentito, il mignolo di Niccolò intorno al suo.  
Che è diventato palmo della mano contro palmo della mano come una conseguenza naturale.  
Afferrare e non lasciare mai andare era tutto ciò che avrebbe voluto Martino.  
Che si era avvicinato di un passo mentre Niccolò ne faceva un altro verso di lui. 

Un altro respiro tremante che davvero, non si sapeva da chi arrivasse. 

Ma comunque non sarebbe stato importante.  
Martino ha realizzato. 

Niente era mai stato importante quanto quel sentimento. 

"Non qui ok?.. Nì per favore vieni da me stasera"  
"Hai cambiato idea? Su quello che ti ho detto?"  
"Possiamo trovare un altra soluzione, possiamo -"  
"Non c'è un altra soluzione Marti" 

E poi la mano di Niccolò non era più nella sua.  
A Martino venne istintivo chiuderla a pugno.  
Forse in questo modo avrebbe avuto l'illusione di tenerlo ancora vicino.  
Di avere ancora tempo di tirarlo dentro al suo abbraccio. 

Si mosse solo una volta che Niccolò aveva svoltato l'angolo. 

Per un microscopico secondo sorrise al pensiero che da quando lo conosceva, aveva sempre oltrepassato l'ascensore, per prendere le scale, invece. 

"Martino.." 

Probabilmente Mario era stato lì tutto il tempo.  
Ma non trovava davvero la forza per pensare a questo.  
O semplicemente non gli interessava più. 

"Posso prendere due ore di permesso? Almeno questo posso farlo?" 

"Vai, ma Martino volevo-" 

Non aveva ascoltato il resto della frase.  
Era solo corso velocemente nel suo ufficio e raccolto in fretta e furia le sue cose.  
E stavolta neanche lui aveva preso l'ascensore. 

Sperando che fare le scale due alla volta rischiando di rompersi una gamba nel processo. Perché dai.  
Martino le scale a due a due manco se lo stava inseguendo la polizia.  
Sarebbe servito per raggiungere Nico non proprio nell'atrio ma quantomeno sul marciapiede. 

"Nico, Nì" 

Aveva urlato.  
Ma Nico non si vedeva da nessuna parte. 

E visto e considerato che Martino è un essere umano e la vita una bella stronza, a quel punto doveva necessariamente piangere. 

Non sembrava facesse molto altro in quei giorni lì. 

"Quindi aspe, non ho capito.. Hai fatto tutto sto casino e neanche glie l'hai detto? Nico ma che te sei rincoglionito totalmente?" 

Niccolò si era precipitato a casa di Filippo, che come sempre. Lo aveva accolto a braccia aperte e pure un po' sbuffando perché nell'ultima settimana non aveva fatto altro che sentire parlare di sto Martino e di quanto fosse troppo perfetto per lui e tutte quelle stronzate di cui Niccolò si era convinto. 

"Filo.. Lui non deve stare con me per questo.. lui deve volerlo, e ha reso abbastanza chiaro che sarebbe disposto a rinunciare a me piuttosto che al lavoro"  
"Si ma Nico.. io capisco che da quando te sei innamorato te sei pure rincretinito nel processo, perché non me veni manco a racconta che non lo ami.. "  
"Non ho problemi ad ammetterlo... IO" 

Se Filippo avesse potuto girare gli occhi fino alla parte posteriore della testa sarebbe stata decisamente l'occasione giusta per farlo. 

Adorava Nico. Erano amici da anni.  
A volte però era talmente tanto insicuro che faceva venire rabbia pure a lui.  
Anche se ne capiva il motivo.  
Conosceva le sue ragioni e avrebbe pure ucciso qualsiasi persona che in passato non l'avesse fatto sentire degno d'amore o che l'aveva abbandonato sempre con la stessa scusa. 

Era sempre stato più fragile di qualsiasi persona avesse mai conosciuto.  
Ma sapeva che poteva essere più forte di un uragano e odiava vederlo buttarsi giù e credere di non essere abbastanza.  
Perché lo era. 

"Te l'ha detto lui? Che non ti ama?"  
"No, ma neanche ha risposto - anch'io- quando gli ho detto di essere innamorato di lui"  
"CHE HAI FATTO? Nico amore mio, te sei un cazzo di romantico senza speranza, questo lo sappiamo, ma non tutti riescono ad esprimere i propri sentimenti, così, subito.. State pure in una situazione de merda adesso, visto che non se sa perché non gli hai detto che ti sei fondamentalmente licenziato, non è che -"  
"E se mi fossi immaginato tutto?" 

L'aveva detto con una voce così piccola e spezzata che nemmeno Filippo, che in tutti quegli anni aveva sempre avuto il potere di rimetterlo in riga con una battuta che nascondeva sempre un fondo di verità se l'era sentita di essere sarcastico. 

"Nico, non dirlo neanche" 

Aveva diciassette anni quando per la prima volta confessò, a quello che all'epoca era il suo migliore amico, di provare dei sentimenti per lui.  
Che poi si era accorto fossero probabilmente solo mera attrazione fisica. 

"Lo dici perché sei matto, ti immagini le cose"

E se a dirglielo era la persona con il quale aveva giocato a pallone fin dai sette anni pure se a lui del pallone non interessava nulla perché voleva suonare il pianoforte, invece.

Ci doveva credere.

In fondo gli avevano da poco diagnosticato il disturbo borderline di personalità e se pure in quel momento era riuscito a dare un nome a tutti quei sentimenti contrastanti che crescendo avevano fatto parte di lui ma che nessuno aveva mai capito davvero. Non poteva di certo incolpare tutte quelle persone che non credevano alla veridicità di ciò che sentiva. Per un bel po' ha fatto fatica a crederci pure lui. 

Era stato un processo lungo, fatto di tanti passi avanti e moltissimi indietro, sedute di psicoterapia e prove su prove di cure farmacologiche che l'avevano reso a volte troppo stordito, altre troppo agitato. 

Anni. ma alla fine ci era arrivato.  
A capire che i suoi sentimenti, siano stati di odio o di amore, non erano dettati affatto dalla sua malattia. 

Lui poteva provare, sentire, odorare.  
Ogni frammento di vita che gli sembrava degna di essere vissuta oltre quel caos che ogni tanto erano i suoi pensieri e la sua testa. 

È sempre stato un sognatore Niccolò.  
Uno di quelli che guardano la vita cogliendone ogni sfumatura, anche quelle più improbabili. 

Per troppo tempo aveva perso la bussola e forse ogni tanto la perdeva ancora. 

E certe ferite non si rimarginano mai davvero e la verità è che quando Niccolò aveva paura queste ricominciavano a sanguinare da qualche parte dentro di lui. 

"Nico, tu ne vali la pena, e te lo dico, non credo che te sei immaginato niente, guarda chi mi ha appena scritto su instagram? Come cazzo m'ha trovato poi?" 

Martino Rametta : Per favore, puoi dirmi se Niccolò è con te? È tutto il pomeriggio che lo cerco (seriamente, deve comprarsi un telefono nuovo) Ho bisogno di parlare con lui. 

E il sorriso di Niccolò non era paragonabile nemmeno a quello che aveva sfoggiato quando, a dieci anni, aveva trovato sotto l'albero di Natale il telescopio che gli avrebbe permesso di guardare le stelle ogni volta che si sentiva solo senza sapere davvero perché.


	10. "Vabbè, molto"

Martino salì i gradini usando la ringhiera per saltare le scale ed arrivare al piano quanto più velocemente possibile.

Forse avrebbe dovuto ricominciare ad allenarsi un pochino, perché a quanto pare la vita sedentaria che stava conducendo ormai da qualche anno gli impediva di arrivare da Niccolò in un tempo stimato che andasse dai zero ai quattro secondi.

E questo proprio non andava bene.

Tante cose non era più disposto ad accettare da quando lo aveva conosciuto e tante avevano finalmente trovato un senso.

La porta è stata spalancata così velocemente che Martino quasi era caduto a faccia avanti all'interno dell'appartamento di Filippo. 

Aveva dovuto prendere due autobus per arrivarci una volta che gli aveva risposto al messaggio scrivendo semplicemente il suo indirizzo seguito da uno "SBRIGATI" in lettere maiuscole che l'ha fatto indietreggiare come se davvero gli stesse urlando dritto in faccia. 

Quel ragazzo gli metteva un po' paura. 

Aveva pure maledetto Giovanni, per tutti i quaranta minuti di viaggio nel traffico di Roma.  
Proprio quel giorno doveva chiedergli in prestito la macchina per traslocare.  
Quando il fato è dalla tua parte. 

Era stato addirittura tentato di scendere a piazza colonna e farsi l'ultimo quarto d'ora correndo ma c'ha ripensato subito.  
Mica poteva arrivare da Niccolò fradicio di sudore.  
Dai. Un minimo. 

Tutto ha smesso di importare nel momento stesso in cui Niccolò ha aperto la porta. Però. 

Con i pantaloni neri della tuta troppo larghi per lui, una felpa di dimensioni altrettanto enormi e i capelli tutti arruffati.  
Chiaro segno che doveva averci passato le dita in mezzo più del dovuto. 

Martino aveva capito che era solito farlo, quando pensava troppo o quando era agitato per qualcosa.  
Non si sarebbe lamentato. Comunque.  
Niccolò con i suoi ricci sparati in tutte le direzioni era un'immagine troppo bella e pure abbastanza peccaminosa da provocargli una sensazione di formicolio alle dita.  
Voleva toccarlo. 

"Non guardarmi così ho bisogno di stare comodo quando sono nervoso e-" 

Ma Martino non ha nemmeno esitato, ha afferrato le guance di Niccolò attirandolo in un bacio che era finito troppo presto per i suoi gusti.  
Aveva bisogno di parlare, però. Quindi si tirò indietro, perdendosi un attimo negli occhi verdissimi di Niccolò che era sicuro stessero dicendo tante cose senza neanche il bisogno che lui aprisse la bocca. 

Continuando a stringergli la faccia così che non potesse andare da nessuna parte, fu proprio Martino a parlare per primo. 

"Mi dispiace tanto Nico, non mi interessa ok? Non me ne frega un cazzo di questo stupido lavoro, pensavo fosse la cosa più importante per me, pensavo che -.. ma tu hai cambiato tutto e mi dispiace di averci messo un po' a capirlo perché c'hanno ragione tutti, sono solo un pauroso di merda e mi dispiace che tu abbia pensato che io non.. Nì ti prego non voglio perderti"

La foga e il tremore non gli impedirono comunque di baciarlo nuovo. Incapace di resistere, e con l'intento di riuscire a trasmettere in quel bacio tutto ciò che non era in grado di dire ad alta voce. 

Niccolò ricambiò brevemente prima di allontanarsi, sfiorando con il pollice il suo labbro superiore e abbassando lo sguardo sul pavimento. 

"Dobbiamo parlare"

È risaputo che mai nulla di buono arriva quando qualcuno ti dice di voler parlare, Martino lo sapeva. 

E sentì una fitta di terrore attraversargli lo stomaco e il cuore cominciò a battere troppo velocemente per considerarsi normale.  
Doveva decisamente darsi una calmata. 

"Nì per favore, credimi ok? Me ne vado io, se servirà troverò un altro lavoro sono qualificato e -"  
"Mi sono licenziato". 

Martino esitò per un momento, spalancando e poi chiudendo gli occhi un paio di volte per assimilare quello che era appena uscito dalla bocca di Niccolò. 

Che lo stava guardando spaventato e con un velo di lacrime a coprirgli le pupille leggermente dilatate. 

"CHE HAI FATTO?" 

Quella bolla di ansia e di incredulità svanì quando Filippo avvicinatosi alle spalle di Niccolò interruppe la conversazione. 

"Raga, non vorrei rompere le palle e troncare sto momento da romanzo di rosamunde pilcher, e mi dispiace pure un po' perdermi il seguito perché siete veramente carini, stupidi ma carini..però io dovrei uscire quindi se volete potete restare altrimenti io dovrei proprio .." 

"Hai ragione filo scusa, andiamo da me, se per te va bene Marti" 

Stupido come sembrava, il solo fatto che Nico continuasse a chiamarlo Marti nonostante tutto lo fece immediatamente rilassare, intravedendo nella sola abbreviazione del suo nome e nel tono di voce dolce che utilizzava sempre per pronunciarlo un barlume di speranza e la consapevolezza che forse non tutto era perduto. 

Annuì semplicemente avviandosi di nuovo fuori dalla porta. 

Il viaggio in macchina era stato silenzioso.  
Se è per questo pure quello in ascensore che sarebbe dovuto durare meno di un secondo e allora Niccolò proprio non si spiegava perché sembrasse che fossero stati intrappolati in quella scatoletta di tre metri quadrati per circa due ore e mezza prima di giungere al piano e nella sicurezza di casa sua. 

"Perché l'hai fatto Nico, hai bisogno di questo lavoro, per non pesare su tua madre e per stare -"  
"Non mi sgridare" 

Martino si sentì sopraffatto da un senso di tenerezza che non aveva mai provato prima e si ritrovò a sorridere ancora prima che avesse la possibilità di dare un occhiata più da vicino alla faccia da schiaffi di Nico sedendosi accanto a lui. 

"Non ti sto sgridando, sto dicendo che non dovevi farlo, ora tua madre-"  
"Sti cazzi de mi madre Marti, c'ho trent'anni doveva pure arrivare il momento in cui me ne sarei sbattuto del suo giudizio, non ho pensato alle conseguenze, vabbè...questo non lo faccio quasi mai è vero, però so che questa volta ho preso una decisione pensando all'unica cosa che conta per me adesso.. e non me ne pento "  
"E quale sarebbe?" 

Niccolò emise uno sbuffo misto a risatina appoggiando la testa sul retro del divano e stropicciandosi gli occhi così forte che Martino si sentì costretto ad avvicinarsi e prendergli le mani. 

"Non prendertela con quegli occhi sono troppo-"

Si girò a guardarlo imitando la sua posizione, poggiando quindi anche lui la testa sullo schienale del divano, nello stesso momento in cui Nico si girava per lanciargli un occhiata che sapeva proprio di sorriso. 

"troppo che?"  
Lo stuzzicò.. premendogli le dita su un fianco così che Martino si dimenasse nella sua presa ridendo come un bambino a cui viene fatto il solletico. 

"Sta zitto"  
"Non ho detto niente sei te che.. -" 

E per la terza volta quel giorno Martino non permise a Niccolò di finire la frase, reclamando invece le sue labbra.  
Il bacio era partito lento, solo uno sfiorarsi di bocche e un mescolarsi di respiri che sembravano boccate d'ossigeno. 

Ben presto però il bacio si approfondì e i vestiti vennero lanciati a casaccio sul pavimento uno strato dopo l'altro, finché Niccolò non si ritrovò nudo e seduto in grembo a un Martino altrettanto nudo e bellissimo. 

Niccolò lo stritolò così forte ad un certo punto che Martino fu costretto a disconnettere quel bacio per far prendere aria alla bocca, che appoggiò ancora aperta nel tuffo perfetto tra la spalla e il collo dell'altro mentre con un braccio gli stringeva la vita per portarlo vicino, tanto vicino da non essere fisicamente possibile. 

"Quanto cazzo mi sei mancato Nì"  
"Si?"  
"Si" 

Ok. L'intera faccenda poteva sembrare eccessivamente drammatica visto che nessuno dei due era effettivamente partito per la guerra o era stato sul punto di morire e comunque distanti lo erano stati per una sola settimana.  
Na cosetta da niente se ci si pensa.  
Vabbè. Da niente. Sopportabile. Più che altro. 

Ma drammatico Martino lo era già parecchio di suo e Niccolò a volte aveva una concezione così romantica della vita che era facile farti venire il diabete.  
Il connubio perfetto per una riunione senza precedenti insomma. 

E poi oh.  
C'avevano pure il diritto di essere così accorati dopo aver passato giorni con il cuore spezzato e il rischio che quell'amore non vedesse mai la luce del sole no?  
Comprensione.

Alla fine comunque si erano spostati sul letto. Almeno. 

Con qualche pausa pomiciata manco avessero diciassette anni, in corridoio, e poggiati sulla porta del bagno, e sulla libreria piena di testi, spartiti, CD, e cianfrusaglie varie che Niccolò amava collezionare perché tutto ha un suo valore sentimentale e non si possono gettare via le cose a caso senza aver prima fatto un'accurata selezione. 

"Passami il tuo telefono"  
"Si ma un'altra cena giapponese non me l'accollo Nico sul serio, stai in fissa"  
"Continui ad insultare la cucina giapponese come se così non stessi ferendo i miei sentimenti"  
"Non ferirei mai i tuoi sentimenti" 

E se quella frase era pensata per essere la riposta ad un battibecco che come al solito animava le loro interazioni, era in realtà venuta fuori così seria, con Martino che l'ha guardato con una tale sincerità negli occhi, che Niccolò dovette deglutire un nodo in gola. 

"Lo so"  
Si avvicinò per dargli un veloce bacio sulle labbra prima di alzarsi per andare a prendere il cellulare di Martino finito chissà dove. 

"Pizza?" 

Urlò dall'altra stanza.  
E Martino si ritrovò a pensare che era esattamente così che avrebbe voluto vivere le sue serate da quel giorno in avanti. 

E pure un po' agli addominali di Niccolò che non dovrebbe coprirsi mai.  
Esclusivamente in sua presenza. Si intende. 

"Nì ananas, davvero?"  
"Vuoi assaggiare? È buonissima"  
"Misa che te te droghi"  
"No, sei te che sei scontato, la diavola è passata di moda nel 1998"  
"Innanzitutto la pizza non è che passa de moda, mai..." 

Niccolò aveva afferrato una fetta di quell'abominio che aveva pure il coraggio di chiamare pizza e se l'era portata alla bocca fissando Martino simulando una di quelle pubblicità in cui un tizio a caso assaggia una forchettata di un nuovo formato di pasta Barilla ed emette un "Mmm" troppo teatrale e indecentemente finto, e Martino scoppiò a ridere sputacchiando pure un po' nel processo. 

"Ma come cazzo ho fatto ad innamorarmi di te non.. -"  
"È?"  
"È?" 

Martino Rametta campione di sottigliezza lo era sempre stato.  
Ma a volte superava proprio il limite della decenda. 

"Sai che pensavo?"  
"Stai cambiando argomento?"  
"No"  
"Ok, sentiamo allora, che pensavi signor mi sono innamorato di un cretino che sta in fissa col sushi e ordina la pizza con l'ananas?"  
"Scemo, sono serio.."  
"sentiamo.." 

Gli fece cenno con la mano così che continuasse il discorso, curioso di sapere cosa fosse così importante da aver interrotto un momento potenzialmente catartico della loro relazione. 

"Ci parlo io con Mario.."  
"Marti, ancora.. Ti ho detto-"  
"Gli spiego la situazione e magari si convince che non è giusto che qualcuno debba scegliere tra il lavoro e la vita privata, che non è -"  
"Io non ci voglio lavorare con te Marti"  
"COSA?" 

Allora Niccolò aveva preso i cartoni della pizza di entrambi e li aveva sistemati sul comodino accanto a lui, stando attento a non revescare l'heineken da 66 nel processo, e aveva afferrato le mani di Martino prima, e il suo mento poi, per costringerlo a guardarlo negli occhi. 

"Io non voglio essere il tuo collega.."  
"Nico.."  
"Zitto fammi parlare ok?" 

Martino annuì con la testa invitandolo a proseguire, chiudendo solo brevemente gli occhi ed espirando impercettibilmente.. Non c'era motivo di farsi prendere dal panico. 

"Io non voglio essere il tuo collega, voglio essere il tuo fidanzato, voglio tornare a casa e aspettarti per cena, voglio sentirti blaterare di quanto sia stato estenuante quel giorno in ufficio, e delle cazzate che ha detto Luca in sala mensa, e voglio raccontarti della mia sapendo che a te farà piacere ascoltarmi perché non sono cose che già sai.. "  
"Ni.."  
"Sssh" 

Niccolò prese la mano di Martino e se la portò alla bocca per baciargli il dorso prima di continuare. 

"E voglio venirti a prendere alle sei e portarti a trastevere a fare l'aperitivo, ed essere il tuo più uno alle feste aziendali, e la possibilità di chiedere lo stesso periodo di ferie per farci un viaggio.. Non voglio lavorare con te" 

Martino rimase in silenzio, cercando di assimilare la quantità di parole pronunciate da Niccolò e il fatto che queste siano state una dichiarazione d'amore in piena regola.  
Era sempre stato lui il tipo ordinato e metodico, quello che valutava tutto e non doveva mai avere niente fuori posto.  
Le cose materiali così come quelle emotive. Tutto aveva un suo schema e tutto era pensato nei minimi dettagli. Sempre. 

Si rese conto che questa volta, nel caos e nell'incertezza delle ultime settimane, a tutto aveva pensato meno che a questo.  
A quello che avrebbe comportato se fin dall'inizio avesse accettato di seguire il suggerimento di Niccolò.  
E si sentì stupido e grato e immensamente fortunato tutto nello stesso tempo. 

E pure disordinato, perché il suo stomaco e il suo cuore continuavano ad incontrarsi a metà strada nel suo sterno per prendersi a capocciate e poi tornare al loro posto. In loop. 

Si accorse che non gli dispiaceva affatto. Un po' di disordine. 

"Ok è vero, misa che ti amo un pochetto"  
"Un pochetto? Cioè me so sputato l'anima per un pochetto?"  
"Vabbè, molto.." 

Non si era immaginato di dirglielo così, la prima volta, ma in fondo non si era neanche immaginato che un certo Niccolò Fares entrasse nella sua vita in un giorno qualsiasi di autunno e glie la capovolgesse nel migliore dei modi possibili.  
Quindi andava bene, dopotutto. 

"Menomale Marti, che paura, sarebbe stato imbarazzante se la cosa fosse stata unilaterale" 

Niccolò rideva con tutto il corpo. Notò.  
E misa che quella volta, neanche lui era stato da meno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo probabilmente in dirittura d'arrivo, anche se mi dispiace molto perché io per prima mi sono affezionata moltissimo a questa storia, ma come avrete notato le cose stanno finalmente prendendo la giusta piega ed è giusto che questi ragazzi vivano finalmente in grazia di dio.  
> Ho un paio di idee però, che spero di riuscire a portare a termine nel miglior modo possibile, compreso un epilogo al quale tengo molto che ce li mostrerà qualche anno in avanti. 
> 
> Nel frattempo approfitto per ringraziare tutti coloro che mi hanno seguita e sostenuta in questo piccolo ma importantissimo viaggio alternativo di Martino e Niccolò. 
> 
> Li amo in tutte le versioni possibili. 
> 
> A presto.


	11. "Penso che ci saremmo innamorati comunque"

"A Nico ma me spieghi come hai fatto a farlo scollare da quella casa? Per curiosità.. Perché è talmente abitudinario che.. -"  
"Sottovaluti la forza dell'amore Gio"

Che in parte era vero.   
Da quando Niccolò era entrato nella vita di Martino, c'aveva messo poco, a capire che casa, in realtà non sono quelle quattro mura in cui ti rifugi quando vuoi stare lontano dal resto del mondo. 

Ma le braccia di chi ti trascina a letto quando troppo stanco ti addormenti sul divano e poi ti stringe tutta la notte. 

Gli occhi che guardi come prima cosa la mattina appena sveglio. 

Era stata pure una questione di praticità però. Effettivamente. 

Continuare a pagare due affitti quando gli ultimi nove mesi avevano condiviso comunque lo stesso tetto cominciava ad essere ridicolo. 

E pure inutilmente costoso. 

"Ha traslocato da solo praticamente, perché non glie lo racconti Nì.. e nel mentre aiutami pure ad aprire sti scatoloni che io non ce vivo in mezzo al caos.."

Continuavano a sparire cose.   
Inizialmente Martino non c'aveva fatto molto caso.   
La tovaglia magari stava nel cesto dei panni sporchi e non se lo ricordava.   
La camicetta blu e la tuta forse le aveva lasciate da Niccolò.   
Il cavatappi va a capì. 

"Nico che cazzo seriamente non possono essere scomparsi tutti" 

Martino si era vestito già da un quarto d'ora e cominciava ad innervosirsi.   
Dovevano essere a cena da sua madre da lì a venti minuti e lui era ancora a piedi scalzi dopo aver vuotato ogni singolo cassetto in camera da letto. 

Non era mica possibile. 

"Non la conosci la leggenda dei calzini? La lavatrice se li mangia, lo sanno tutti"   
"Invece di dire stronzate e stare lì seduto a guardare mi aiuteresti a cercarne un paio, impossibile che li ho lasciati tutti da te ne ho-"   
"Non ce ne sono"   
"Ma almeno aiut-" 

Si era voltato verso Niccolò bloccandosi a metà frase.   
Conosceva quello sguardo lì.   
Colpevole e dolce e bellissimo, quel ciuffetto che gli ricadeva in mezzo alla fronte e le fossette ai lati della bocca che si formavano sempre quando cercava di non ridere. 

Sarebbe stato il momento perfetto per ricordargli quanto cazzo lo amasse se non fosse per quel sospetto che stava strisciando dentro di lui.. 

"Niccolò.."   
"Mmmh.."   
"Che mi devi dire?.. perché io non lo so se me regge a sta co uno col feticcio dei calzini.."  
"Ma guarda che sei scemo.."  
"Sputa il rospo, adesso"   
"Lihoportatituttiacasamiascusapensavodiavernelasciatoqualcuno" 

Martino l'aveva osservato in silenzio per un attimo prima di avvicinarsi e mettersi a cavalcioni su di lui, che era seduto sul bordo del letto con un visino un po' compiaciuto e un po' intimorito. 

Niccolò trascinò Martino più vicino circondandogli la vita e poggiò la fronte sulla sua. 

Era una cosa che tendevano a fare spesso quando avevano bisogno del conforto l'uno dell'altro. 

"Mi dispiace"   
"Quindi è tutta opera tua? Pure le camice e i jeans e il mestolo.."   
"Si.."   
"ti dirò, è un sollievo sapere che non me so rincoglionito come iniziavo a credere.. però dovrai spiegarmi -"   
"Beh un po' rincoglionito sei.."   
"Non sei nella posizione per poter replicare"   
"Si giusto ok scusa" 

Erano scoppiati a ridere e dopo che Niccolò aveva rubato a Martino qualche bacio a stampo finalmente glie l'aveva chiesto. 

Beh. Più o meno. 

"Marti, stavo pensando.."  
"Ah pensi pure.."   
"Zitto, dicevo, visto che comunque la tua roba è già praticamente tutta da me no.."   
"Sei un cretino, e si..Ci vengo a vivere da te, bastava semplicemente chiede-" 

Ma Niccolò non gli aveva dato tempo di finire la frase ribaltandolo invece sul materasso così che fosse lui quello a cavalcioni su Martino. 

"Sto per attaccarti con una tempesta di baci"   
"Sbrigati" 

Inutile dire che alla fine a cena dalla madre non ci sono andati.   
Se gli avesse chiesto il perché, Martino avrebbe risposto che non aveva niente da mettersi. 

"C'ha ragione Martino quando dice che sei un romantico senza speranza allora.." 

Niccolò era in piedi accanto allo stereo mentre Martino dal pavimento gli passava i cd da impilare insieme agli altri sulla mensola adiacente.

Giovanni intanto se la rideva di loro ma era segretamente intenerito e pure abbastanza fiero del suo migliore amico che nell'ultimo anno aveva visto finalmente sbocciare e prendersi la felicità che si meritava accanto ad una persona a cui aveva imparato a voler bene ancora prima che si conoscessero come si deve. 

Assisteva deliziato ad ogni siparietto che i due gli regalavano mentre con non troppa cura piegava le federe e le lenzuola che Martino si era portato da casa sua. 

"Ah quindi vai a dire in giro che sono senza speranza bravo"   
"Nì un pochetto si lo devi ammettere"  
"Sei tu che mi tiri fuori tutto l'amore dovresti saperlo ormai"

Non era raro che Niccolò se ne uscisse con cose del genere.   
Anche nei momenti più impensabili.   
Tipo una volta gli aveva detto che era bellissimo davanti alla commessa   
mentre stava chinato a provarsi un paio di scarpe. 

Che vergogna. 

Anche quando stavano litigando se ne usciva con cose che se Martino prima voleva prenderlo a pizze in faccia poi si ritrovava ad implorare perdono pure se pensava di aver ragione lui. 

Forse lo faceva apposta. 

Fattosta che il suo cuore era ormai diventato debole e melenso e in quel momento c'aveva voglia di baciarlo. 

"Scusa Gio ma..."

Si alzò di scatto dalla sua posizione sul pavimento e raggiunse il suo ragazzo in tre falcate afferandogli la testa per quel bacio che due minuti senza era già troppo.   
Poi sono diventati due.   
Poi sono diventati tre. 

Al quarto Giovanni ha deciso di congedarsi. 

"Vabbè questo è il mio spunto per filarmela, rega vi vado a mettere le federe nel cassett-" 

"NO FERMO"   
"NO FERMATI, grazie, ci pensiamo noi" 

Guardò Niccolò in procinto di scoppiare in una fragorosa risata e Martino assumere un colorito della pelle che avrebbe potuto fare concorrenza al vino rosso che avevano bevuto a pranzo. 

Pensò che fosse meglio non fare domande.   
Almeno per quel giorno. 

"Ve le lascio qua sul tavolino - disse sospettoso e divertito - non lo vojo sape zozzi che non siete altro" 

Forse c'avevano nascosto il sacro graal in quel cassetto.   
Se. Proprio. 

"Domani vieni alla presentazione poi?"   
"Certo che vengo, ho le prime due ore in terza poi sono libero" 

Alla fine Niccolò aveva deciso di seguire la sua vera vocazione, con grande gioia di Martino che per mesi era stato come un cane con un osso per convincerlo a fare domanda, ed era riuscito ad ottenere una cattedra di musica in una scuola media privata non lontana da casa. 

"Poracce le tue alunne, saranno disperate all'idea di non poterti sbavare dietro tutto il giorno"   
"Marti, ma la smetti di prendertela con le tredicenni e vai a cucinare mentre io finisco qua" 

Vabbè si. Martino odiava tutte quelle ragazzine con la puzza sotto al naso che si atteggiavano a gran donne per far breccia nel cuore del professore fico. 

Mica se l'è dimenticato.   
Che un giorno è andato a prenderlo a scuola e l'ha trovato a ridere con la mamma di una di queste mentre la figlia tesseva le sue lodi.   
La mela non cade mai lontano dall'albero. 

E Martino gli aveva tenuto il muso tutto il pomeriggio per fargliela pagare di non si sa bene cosa finché Niccolò non lo aveva sfacciatamente. E facilmente. corrotto con un massaggio rilassante. 

"il servo s'è fatto, faccio un piatto di pasta al pesto al volo"   
"Si va bene...Ma dici che a Mario darà fastidio se vengo?"  
"Ma te pare Nì, quello ancora mi rinfaccia che per colpa mia ha perso un validissimo elemento" 

Niccolò era scoppiato a ridere e aveva raggiunto Martino in cucina togliendogli di mano il vasetto di salsa che stava trovando difficoltà ad aprire e porgendoglielo di nuovo una volta compiuto il gesto eroico di svitarlo. 

"Però tu ora sei il vice capo, puoi mandarlo a fanculo" 

Glie lo aveva sussurrato nell'orecchio lasciandogli un piccolo bacio sulla tempia subito dopo. 

Martino sorrise soddisfatto. Un po' per come suonava quella parola un po' per le braccia di Niccolò che gli stavano circondando la vita e nel quale si era lasciato sprofondare. 

Era decisamente a casa. 

"Nì.."   
"È..?"   
"Pensa come sarebbe stato, se ci fossimo conosciuti, tipo a scuola, pensi che le cose sarebbero potute andare diversamente?"  
"Penso che ci saremmo innamorati comunque.." 

L'acqua stava per bollire ma Martino non accennò a spostarsi dalla posizione in cui si trovava.   
Solo quel momento, come un mare di tanti altri momenti da quando Niccolò aveva messo le radici nella sua vita e nel suo cuore, aveva importanza. 

"E credi che saremmo stati qui oggi?"   
"Forse a casa de mi nonna, non glie l'avrei lasciata vendere"   
"Si..penso anche io"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> È stato un bel viaggio.  
> L'epilogo non è lunghissimo ma a volte credo che non servano tante parole per esprimere quello che effettivamente vuoi dire.  
> Io spero di esserci riuscita, nel meglio delle mie possibilità almeno.   
> Ho amato tantissimo, io per prima, questa versione di Martino e Niccolò e lasciarli andare è più difficile del previsto.   
> Quindi chissà, magari in futuro potrei tornare per sapere come stanno andando le loro vite. 
> 
> Nel frattempo ringrazio tutti quelli che hanno dimostrato di apprezzarla, per ogni parola e ogni complimento ricevuto. 
> 
> Grazie a tutti.   
> E alla prossima.


End file.
